


Сборник мет (СПН)

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka





	1. 9 сезон (общее впечатление)

Девятый сезон был таки мною посмотрен (высота взята, сэр).  
Что я могу сказать о войне о Вьетнаме?

ЯННП!!!

Все все не так поняли, на самом деле.  
Это был не девятый сезон сверхъестественного.  
Это был первый сезон другого шоу.  
Крутого, надо сказать.

Начинается довольно круто: сразу в действие, без каких-либо предисловий.  
Предыстория героев дается... намеками какими-то. Кто они такие и почему все так - мы не знаем.  
Ну вот такой сериал. Очень люблю, кстати, прием мгновенного вбрасывания в гущу событий.  
Как сон...  
Вспоминается собственный перевод, где Сэм раз за разом оказывался в новой реальности, и каждый раз - прямо посреди событий. Ни начала, ни конца...  
Флэшбэков мало. Авторы о нас не позаботились. Как будто бы мы прям знаем, что там раньше было.  
Ну да ладно, бывает. Так даже интереснее.

Итак, место действия - наше время.  
Мир... искажен. В нем, оказывается, есть очень много... всякого.

Есть монстры, которые не какие-то там полоумные хищные твари, а вполне себе интегрировавшиеся в человечество разумные особи.  
Живут целыми кланами, особо не высовываются, внимания не привлекают...  
Или хоралы поют дружным семейством.

Есть ангелы, которые пали и принялись разборки устраивать. Существа, у которых назначение - быть ведомыми. И, как обычно, несколько отморозков, которые на этом играют.  
Выделяется история двух ангельских чуваков.  
Один - классический: сломленный заключенный, мечется, и нашим и вашим... в конце красиво выбирает правильно и героически погибает. Читала фанфик такой, давно. Даже имя похожее было (на Зика, не на Гада)  
Второй - поинтереснее: в прошлом явно великий полководец. Которому явно крышу пару раз снесло от власти, и с тех пор боится. Тоже классическая история: не хочет власти, приходится, выбирает не ее, а друга, все равно добивается своего...  
Недодумка сценаристов: пару раз упоминается, что он такой весь бунтарь. Где и против чего бунтовал - неясно, ну да ладно. Первый сезон. Раскроют.  
Ну и довольно интересная тема становления человеком.

Выделяется история двух демонов.  
Демоны - это злые чуваки из ада. Раньше были людьми, душу продали, в аду стали демонами, вернулись.  
Живут в дивах типа Снуки (ангелы - в Биберах).  
Так вот, история. Классическая тоже. Противостояние милитаристки и политика.  
Политик личность более интересная. Неоднозначная. И нашим и вашим.  
Классический же харизматичный злодей.  
Если о его прошлом не знать (а мы не знаем - первый сезон же), то вполне вызывающий... неоднозначные эмоции.  
Попытки очеловечивания, опять же.

Жнецы еще есть. Вроде как ангелы смерти. Только не особо кому-то подчиняются. Полный разброд и шатание.  
Ну и всякое там по мелочи.  
Все как-то на людей очень похожи.  
А люди...

Люди... разные. Фрики: забавные фрики, мерзкие фрики. Мудаки, психопаты. Хорошие, помощники наших. Просто люди.  
Только вот... такое чувство, что их и не осталось почти.  
Все в расход. Либо демон в них сидит, либо ангел. Либо это и не человек вовсе, а вервольф или еще какая инфузория.  
Гибнут - штабелями, пачками.  
Мир какой-то постапокалиптический. Такое чувство, что немногие выжили. А кто выжил - тот сидит в своем углу и боится нос на улицу показать.  
Кругом столько всего творится... невозможно об этом не знать.  
И никто не защищает...  
Мир явно загибается, явно не-сверхъестественное проигрывает сверхъестественному... а люди ничего не делают.  
Никакой развитой структуры по защите.  
Никакой бдительности.  
Смирились?..  
Давно поняли, что их мир - арена для борьбы всех тех, кто выше перечислен?  
Поколение войны, ничего кроме войны не видевшее?..  
Впрочем, некоторые верят. В Бога.  
Ага.

Привязки к христианской мифологии есть. Переосмысление мифа про Каина (смело, смело!..)  
И Бог.

Бог довольно жалкая личность. Графоман и шут.  
Ну или не Бог он. По крайней мере, не первый.  
Без шуток: я теперь почти уверена, что Чак так же начинал.  
Тьфу, блин, ну его с его белой рубашкой, в гостях у сказки, фубля.

Ну и на фоне всего этого - главные герои.  
Два брата.  
Знаем мы о них... довольно мало мы о них знаем.

Наследники некой организации Men of Letters. Живут в их доме, где есть ВСЁ. Хорошо устроились.  
Видимо, когда-то они помогали людям. По мелочи так. Мир тогда был... еще предвоенным. Казалось, что сверхъестественное... скорее, исключение, нежели правило.  
Монстры были тупые и неорганизованные.  
Демоны вселялись редко. Человека можно было спасти, если демона изгнать.  
Ангелы, наверно, вообще сидели и носа не показывали.  
Тогда можно было... бороться в одиночку.

Вот два брата и боролись.  
Наверное.  
Точнее, наверно, один боролся. Старший. Явно человек, который многое видел.  
Человек действия.  
Если не я, то кто.  
Порождение военного времени. Жесткий лидер.  
И - знает, что важно.

Второй брат... как будто бы... хм.  
Жили книжные дети, не знавшие битв, изнывая от мелких своих катастроф.  
Не сильно много видел, наверное.  
Не понимает значения смерти.  
Тоже военное время, порождение.  
Старший еще помнит, как это было - когда все хорошо, семья, родители...  
Младший вырос на пепелище. Не испытывал чувства потери. Изначально ничего не имел.  
И как-то ушел. В себя. В абстракции. В мысли.  
Не видит реальности.  
Идею ставит выше жизни.

Отсюда и конфликт их, этих двоих.  
Младший все держится за абстракции, за «надо принимать выбор», за «свободу воли»...  
Старший знает, что это все такое. Знает, что такое смерть. Что такое смерть близких.  
Младший всё там, в идеях.  
Думает, что брат его не любит.  
Обижается на брата, что тот его спас.  
Достоевские прямо идеи там в голове, у младшего.  
Про то, что он плохой и всё в нём не так, опять же, приходит...

Страшные вещи старшему говорит.  
Не понимает, ну никак.  
Старшему больно, а младший не видит. Все в идеях.  
Это и есть арка их отношений в первом сезоне.

Перед младшим встает настоящая реальность.  
Когда брат умирает.  
Сразу же говорит - Я соврал.  
Не потому что соврал, нет. Потому что настолько из неверных исходить... это всё равно что врать, да. В полной уверенности, что говоришь правду.

Этот конфликт разрешен, да.  
Неплохой конфликт для первого сезона.  
Персонажи трехмерные, неоднозначные.

Как-то так получилось, что эти братья - важная сила в этой войне.  
И вот им надо этот конфликт идеи и жизни решать на фоне войны.  
За кого они борются, правда, неясно.  
Кругом одни мудаки.  
Видимо, просто не могут не бороться.  
Сперва по мелочи, затем - масштабно...

И вот завязка на второй сезон: один из братьев стал монстром.  
Старший.  
Собственно, логично. Крутой и решительный лидер, человек, умеющий брать на себя ответственность и задачи...  
Ну, монстры тут разумные люди. Явно не сразу в расход его. Явно надо спасать.  
Младший, собственно, будет спасать. Будет искупать всю ту фигню, что наговорил в первом сезоне.

Очень, очень перспективные персонажи. Такого про них да на этом фоне наворотить можно...

И щебечет, щебечет... идиотка.

В старгейте похоже было.  
На девятом сезоне внезапно исчерпала себя арка с Goa'uld, и появились эти... ori.  
Параллельно еще главные персонажи поменялись. Некоторые. На совершенно новых.  
Перезапуск франшизы.  
Правда, недолго длился.

Вроде фон похож... а мир другой. Проблемы другие. И персонажи другие.  
Совершенно вот не те, что были раньше.  
Совершенно вот не такие.  
Но в старгейте хотя бы это совсем новые персонажи были. Похожие на старых, да, но по-честному новые.  
У нас же.  
Ну вот прям взяли того же актера и общие черты того же персонажа... а личность ему написали другую.  
Внезапно.  
И взаимодействие... другое.  
И конфликт другой.

Как будто бы всего, что раньше было, тупо не было.  
Ну вот приснилось кому-то. Алисе или шахматному королю, блин.

Получилось очень неплохо.  
Новый сериал этот. Красивый, с экшеном. С мыслью. Мощный.  
Но вторичный донельзя. Всё это мы уже где-то видели.

Это не «нельзя любить, пока он юный и красивый, а когда станет старый и толстый - выбрасывать».  
Ты был готов любить и старого-толстого, но его... заменили.  
Подсунули опять красивого и юного, но... не того.  
НЕ ТВОЕГО.  
Совершенно другую личность дали и сказали: люби, похоже же.

Не могу.  
Не могу любить другого красивого и юного за то, что похожи.  
Чо с ним делать теперь - не понятно.

Он явно какое-то отношение имеет к тому, что был. Родственник, может быть.  
Поэтому - нельзя его нафиг. Из любви к. И из уважения.  
Будем, значит, с ним жить.  
Окей.  
До конца.

Однако я бы лучше смотрела как мой- старый и толстый - действует и развивается.  
А не этот живчик.


	2. 9 сезон (по сериям)

9.01  
Посмотрела серию, ужас.  
Я последую примеру одного вконтактового паблика и выскажу все непопулярные точки зрения за один раз.

МНЕ ИНТЕРЕСНО ПРО КАСА  
ДИН ПРАВИЛЬНО СДЕЛАЛ  
СЭМ ТОЖЕ  
ХОРОШО ЧТО СМЕРТЬ НЕ СТАЛИ КОРМИТЬ ФАСТФУДОМ ПЛОХО ЧТО ВСЕ РАВНО ПРОЕХАЛИСЬ НА ТЕМУ

Ну когда это шоу уймется уже.

(...)

Ну ладно. Ладно же.

Для меня это - не "сериал о братьях". Никогда не был, никогда не будет.  
И мне правда интересно про Каса.

(...)

Люди. А как вы вообще шоу пересматриваете?

Я три раза видела. Последний раз два с половиной года назад.  
Всё думала, что надо бы, потом поняла, что, видимо, так и не решусь еще долго.  
Я имею в виду... Вот прямо щас, с высоты нашего девятого сезона... туда, в первый, к мальчикам-зайчикам?  
Мне башку снесет, честно. И кровь носом. И сердце наружу через глотку.  
Cначала от одного вида, потом - от необходимости переживать это всё заново.  
Вот какой-нибудь шестой я бы посмотрела. Но не первые. Вообще. Совсем. Никак.

Нет, правда?

9.02  
А вообще прикольно - про "в нашем подвале"  
У них наконец-то есть свой подвал. Это круто, я считаю.

9.03  
Новая серия отвратительна и полна пошлости.  
Она настолько отвратительна и полна пошлости, насколько это в принципе возможно.  
Это как раз то, что вы смертельно боитесь увидеть в девятом сезоне вашего шоу.  
Вдвойне отвратительно оно в сравнении с - oh, how we danced - той же темой в пятом сезоне.  
Бррр.  
Бррр?

9.04  
Таки ж нет. Реальность нашего шоу такова, что в этом яблочно-заборном приключении Чарли будут сплошь кровь, грязь, гангрены и присохшие бинты, кособокие псы, глодающие чьи-то кости, и - обязательно - принцесса в другом замке.  
Хоть фанфики пиши.

9.05  
Мы все об этом думали.  
Мы думали: "В этом сериале были монстры, ведьмы, демоны, Дьявол, ангелы, архангелы, левиафаны... кого же еще страшнее можно показать в новом сезоне?"  
Ну конечно. Ответ все это время был на поверхности.  
Монстр, который ест котиков.

9.06  
Cерия на удивление хороша. На удивление - потому что начало девятого сезона я смотрю не то чтобы через непроходимый фэйспалм, но и без особого восторга.  
В пятом сезоне мне не понравились две серии: про обмен телами и про конвент.  
В девятом сезоне - сплошной обмен телами и конвент.

Со свиданием диковато. Специально переслушала диалог Каса и Норы - нет. Это совсем не "не так понял". Из того, что она сказала, совершенно явно следовало приглашение.  
Было бы тонко, если бы "ангел, не разбирающийся в человеческих отношениях, вляпался в историю, в которую мог бы вляпаться любой обычный мужик на его месте". Но тут не такое. Я не работаю в пятницу и знаю, что ты тоже не работаешь... люди так не разговаривают, когда не зовут на свидание.  
Поняла, что хочу уже спин-офф про Каса и его постижение всевозможных фишек типа "Не буду ей звонить, прошло слишком мало времени, она подумает, что я отчаянии" и "Не буду заходить в соцсеть днем, а то подумают, что у меня нет личной жизни".

Тема околосуицидальных личностей и прочего человека - испытателя боли хороша. Дин хорош, Сэм хорош, даже Кроули хорош для разнообразия.  
Демонская кровь, человеческая кровь - хорошо. Все хорошо. Шрам болел, Вольдеморт вернулся, Хогвартс-экспресс с наследниками сошел с рельс. СПН.

9.07  
Серия - идеальный фанфик. Не верю ничему из того, что в ней произошло.  
Так выглядела бы экранизация добротного фанфика про Дина. С декорациями в виде папыджона монстра (само собой!) и Сэма, описанного в духе "мускулистый человек в шарфе". И всего прочего.  
Это хороший фанфик из серии тех, что я не читаю и никогда читать не буду, потому что ничегошеньки они в душе не затрагивают.  
И ни в один диалог я не верю, потому что не верю во все остальное. Это фанфик. От того, что кто-то неплохо поговорил в фанфике, в "реальности" все лучше не станет.  
Грустно.

9.08  
Я фиалка. То, что Джоди заехала ТП из кружка девственниц по носу, не вызвало у меня особых теплых чувств. Точнее, то, что это было явно сделано с целью показать крутость Джоди. Но это не круто. Круто - это когда Дин В. даёт по морде спустившемуся в сиянии мощи Касу.  
Была неплохая крипи-сцена с ногтями, но дальнейшая пила для бедных вызвала только сокрушенный фэйспалм. Слишком быстро все развивалось, чтобы впихивать в сюжет мудака с "давайте отдадим самых слабых". Получилось как в Саус-Парке - прошло всего три часа, а они уже собрались кого-то есть.  
Ну и последняя сцена - специально для хейтеров.

9.09  
Этот эпизод совсем как солнце - в том смысле, что не взглянуть, не поморщившись.

9.10  
Приехали!!!  
Нет, ну пиздец же на ножках.  
Ладно, я скажу это один раз:  
Шоу довело меня до рыданий. Самыми настоящими слезами. Меня.

\- So you're sayin' we're both a couple of dumbasses?  
\- I prefer the word "trusting."

На девятом сезоне. Дожили.  
Я вот не знаю теперь, смотреть дальше или лучше пойти раскраску со смешариками купить.

(...)  
Я посмотрела даты выхода следующих серий СПН.  
.  
..  
...  
(*играет торжественная музыка, все стоят с серьезными лицами*)

Этого со мной не случалось очень давно. Если точно - последний раз я занималась подобным более года назад.  
До прошлогоднего зимнего хиатуса я еще как-то отслеживала онгоуинг. Весной собиралась бросать шоу, потом смотрела всё нахрапом.  
В этом году... опустим завесу жалости.

Нет, на то, чтобы смотреть в среду (среда? никак не могу привыкнуть, до сих пор), меня точно не хватит. Но, видимо, буду хотя бы на неделе выхода.

There is no place like home.

9.12  
Ну что ж, мы это уже видели.  
Мы вообще всё уже видели, по-моему, с этим шоу.

Когда меня переклинило в прошлом году, и я не могла больше смотреть - я вернулась к шоу со словами "Теперь это умирание".  
Это именно оно. Умирание. В этой серии они еще немного умерли.  
У них нет ничего, нет никого, и они сели на одно сиденье в автобусе просто потому, что все остальные места уже заняты.  
Между ними нет единственно возможного для них диалога: я принимаю то, что ты будешь делать мне больно - я принимаю то, что буду делать тебе больно.

Ну что. Когда я решила досматривать восьмой сезон, я сказала свою часть диалога.  
Проклятье, ну как же оно так, ну как же оно...

9.13  
Я не знаю, может, дело в том, что я все время сплю - я только что спала, я буду спать через десять минут, я не уверена, что не сплю сейчас - но мне показалось, что Сэм решил помериться любовью и что эту свою - с "я не стал бы за тебя решать" - считает выше.

9.14  
Честное слово, такое ощущение, что в контексте реакций на понятно какую серию - про С. и Д. лучше всего говорить в формулировках типа "Вот у меня есть друг, так у него есть брат..."  
Не про них.

А вообще, что было-то.  
Сэм сказал: я лучше тебя, потому что я готов тобой пожертвовать.  
Роланд позволил мне умереть, это правда; я всё равно люблю его, это правда - именно.

Когда хорошим объявляют что-то такое - это очень страшно.  
Что-то типа историй про "она отправила своего мужа в лагеря во имя идеи".

Идею во все щели имеет жизнь, а Сэм будто бы этого никогда не видел - рассуждает о том, кого же спасти из горящего дома.

Но я так и не понимаю, почему он спасает котёнка.  
Что он ставит выше?

Свободу самому выбирать себе смерть?  
Я так люблю тебя, что позволю тебе умереть, это правда.

Мда, шоу. У меня есть друг, так у него есть веревка и мыло...

(...)  
В детстве читала книжку про Гулю Королеву (ну кто не читал). Там описывалась подружка этой самой Гули - некая Надя, такая вся поверхностная ТП. А я в смысл этого персонажа никогда не врубалась. Специально, чтобы белое пальто Гули оттенять? Что ж так примитивно-то... :-D В общем, в моём хэдканоне эта Надя тоже становилась героиня (и выживала...)  
Кхм, к чему я это.  
Так вот: Надя завалила какой-то экзамен. Пересдавать осенью. Пропало лето...  
Ну и - решила все остальные экзамены тоже на осень перенести. Типа до кучи. Все равно щас не сдаст. А осенью, осенью...

Я себя примерно так же ощущаю щас. Хотя аналогия вроде как и не прослеживается.  
Сунулась смотреть вторую половину девятого сезона.  
Отразила, что первую половину смотрела в таком бреду и таком неадеквате, что не лишне было бы... повторить.  
Ну и. :facepalm:

(в аудитории, конец лекции)  
\- Повторите, пожалуйста!  
\- Откуда?  
\- С начала!  
\- Что - с самого?

Осознала, что очень сильная была первая серия.  
Прям даже не по себе от того, что дальше сперва так мутно, а затем так страшно.

Ну а... что тут сделаешь.

А сентябрь дается тяжелее, чем я думала.  
Годовщины все эти.

(...)  
Смотрю серию про Каса-бомжа, снова дергаюсь.  
Ну как это шоу, стокамнога лет ухитряющееся давать по мозгам, сердцам и яйцам самым неожиданным образом, может быть таким пошлым в мелочах?  
Прямо вот - когда сидит перед тобой умная и сильная личность, говорит тебе что-то такое без шуток сокровенное... а потом каааак отмочит разлапистую банальность.  
Не шуточку в стиле «Дин хихикнул - Сэм возвел глаза к небу», не что-то внезапно-абсурдное, не просто фигню... а именно вот такое вот... банальное, аж морщишься.  
Ну как так, а.

9.14  
Посмотрела 9.14. Внезапно прямо отворотило от Кевина с его финальным «Я у мамы призрак, а вот вы оба живы, вот что важно, не ругайтесь».  
Странным каким-то аргументом всегда казалось.  
Совершенно из другой плоскости.

Похоже на «Дети в Африке голодают» или «У тебя руки-ноги на месте, значит, нет повода страдать».  
Ложный аргумент.  
Ложный аргумент, вызывающий ложную вину.  
«Стыдно не быть счастливым» - всегда ненавидела, прямо вот - ненавидела, самой настоящей ненавистью - такую философию.

Нет, понимаю, конечно.  
Я могла попросить не жаловаться. Говорить «Из-за фигни переживаешь» - не могла.  
Считать чужую драму фигней - пожалуйста. Требовать, чтобы участник это внезапно осознал и устыдился - ну нет.

С другой стороны, он мертв.  
Не знаю.


	3. Сезоны 10-11-12 (рандомно)

10.01  
Надо, надо (умываться по утрам и вечерам) смотреть в онгоуинге.  
Когда ж я еще посмотрю...

Ну и трололо же.  
Bitch-jerk и «Ещё одну собаку сбил» было прекрасно.  
Уважаю, Дж. К., уважаю.

Король Лев какой-то.  
Дин скачет с Кроули по джунглям и поет Хакуна Матата.

11.08  
В эфире снова радиостанция «Седая опытная шлюха».

Смотрю 11 сезон. Третий год подряд массовый просмотр у меня приходится на ранний сентябрь, промозглость и какую-нибудь болезнь, чтобы из дома никуда. Никуда не деться с этой подводной лодки.

И там внезапно. Вот это всё. Вот вообще - всё.

Кровавые блёстки. Воображаемые друзья. Я говорила уже, несколько раз говорила, что в шоу в самых неожиданных местах обнаруживаются концепты, которые идеальным образом описывают и само шоу в целом.  
Кровавые блёстки.  
Воображаемые друзья.

Там, в этой серии, они и есть - в ней собрались все кровавые блёстки и воображаемые друзья фандома. Пре-стэнфорд, non-стэнфорд АУ, wee!честеры; все предал-бросил-променял, все пироги Амелии и Дни благодарения в чужих семьях; в конце концов, выплывающий откуда-то из совершенной тьмы ржавый кусок давно списанного корабля - «Это не люди». В конце концов, клетка. В конце концов, демонская кровь в канистрах, вина, Ильчестер, ярость, одиночество, страх, вера.  
Индиана.  
Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть.

И всё это в конечном счёте сводится к ребёнку, который не хотел быть один, и - к другому ребёнку, который не хотел быть один.  
И то, как вывернулось наизнанку всё, как присыпалось блёстками прямо на живые раны.

Это шоу никогда не - никогда не, я не знаю что, просто никогда не.

Недавно был флешмоб - какую серию увидели первой, когда пришли в фандом, почему шоу - это не просто шоу.

Рождественскую 3 сезона по РенТВ.  
На стыке пятого и шестого сезонов (в 2010-м).  
Вот поэтому.

11.11  
Внезапное возвращение к теме «неискала» - не то, что я ожидала увидеть. Вот вообще не то.  
Но раз уж такие дела...

«Не искал» - ерунда, понятно. Искал.  
Но как-то... последние серии дают новую пищу для теорий.

Я об этом снова думала.  
Что именно там произошло.

Произошло что-то однозначно страшное - оно перекрыло всё то, что пришлось почувствовать Дину. Для Сэма - перекрыло.  
Какая-то страшная сделка, условием которой - не рассказывать, никогда, ни намёком, ни полсловом, ни при каких обстоятельствах...  
Писала на дженфест, да...  
Очень сильно ощущала, что не моя идея...  
Ну то есть, нет, понятно, что не моя, а заказчика, и что вообще ноосферная, общая... что-то такое - само собой разумеющееся. Потому что для того, чтобы эти весы уравновесились, на другую чашу надо поставить, собственно, жизнь.  
Единственным условием спасения Дина было молчание.

Мне нравится идея, она укладывается в мою голову, всё понятно, но... не моя.  
Не моё объяснение.

Моё объяснение - malfunctioning.  
Как там в метапредметных результатах обучения, внезапно возникшие неполадки?  
Сэм искал так неистово и быстро, пробовал так много способов, что в итоге они все будто бы.. перекрестились. Как лучи у охотников за привидениями.  
Два, три, четыре способа наложились друг на друга и... устроили кашу. Порвали реальность. Вызвали грандиозный сбой всех систем.  
Сэм запустил кучу программ и стал ещё и на кнопку мышки нажимать с остервенением... 317 кликов исправили проблему, ггг.  
В общем, мир начал рваться. Но тихо и незаметно. Никакие высшие существа не разгуливали по земле и не орали о том, что круче них только яйца и щас они всем покажут кузькину мать.  
Просто... мир начал рваться.  
А какие-то... другие... какие-то братья Винчестеры на ином уровне... тут же бросились его латать.  
Да, какие-то левые создания, специально для этой цели существующие.

Ничего страшного. Не все ж дыры этого мироздания самим закрывать. Пусть другие потрудятся, в самом-то деле.  
И подлатали бы мир эти левые создания, и ушли бы обратно в страну снов и теней, и всё бы ничего.  
Да, всё бы ничего, но они и с причиной произошедшего решили разобраться мимоходом.  
С Сэмом.

Они не специально стёрли ему память и сунули ложные воспоминания...  
Просто.. помочь захотели.  
Увидели, что от этой беды с миром он тоже... пострадал немного.  
И починили. Как умеют.  
Полевой лагерь под обстрелом. Заштопали, как смогли, отправили отходить, следующий.

А у Сэма остался грубый шрам.  
Произошло сильное искажение реальности.  
Неправильная реальность. Как будто бы он смотрел на них потом - на Дина, на Бенни, на Амелию - и видел мельком, краем глаза, что в этом всём есть что-то неправильное.  
Как будто бы он говорил что-то, но происходил сбой, и то, что он говорил, никак не соотносилось с тем, что ему казалось, он говорит.  
Как будто был он не то чтобы не помнил, что искал... но когда начинали спрашивать, уходил от ответа. Не мог сказать, создания-чистильщики что-то с ним такое сделали, стирая из мира последствия спасения Дина... не мог начать говорить, не мог вспомнить то, что стёрли из мироздания... Как будто бы он всё время был дома, но кто-то незаметный переложил коробку на другую полку. Остаётся тупо смотреть на пустое место и клясться, что она только что была здесь... а потом решить, что, видимо, её здесь действительно не было - до конца не поверив, потому что была же, ну была!..

И всё это время был в бреду каком-то, не осознавал последствий, не осознавал, что делает с Дином... будто бы - что-то извне шептало ему: всё в порядке, всё хорошо, будут наезжать - защищайся, ты всё правильно сделал. А, вот ещё что. Бенни не должно быть. Бенни - что-то совсем уж неправильное.

В этой искажённой реальности, с полустёртым воспоминанием, он и существовал весь восьмой. А потом как-то оно... стёрлось, что ли. Перестало восприниматься так остро и ярко. Перестало мучить его разум.  
Края раны, что так грубо заштопали левые существа, срослись.  
И он не понимал ничего, до последнего не понимал, как это выглядело и что это сделало с Дином. Потому что если бы понимал - докопался бы. Поднял все архивы, вычислил всех, кто мог что-то знать. Голыми руками порвал бы снова ткань реальности, схватил за шивороты левых спасателей, столкнул бы лбами, заорал КАКОГО?!...  
Потом, разумеется, аккуратно поставил бы их на пол, поправил им одежду и, непрерывно извиняясь, встал бы так, чтобы закрыть могучей спиной дыру в мироздании...:D

Но он не понимал.  
Ну просто была неправильная реальность, а стало слепое пятно.

А потом - к одиннадцатому сезону - что-то изменилось. То ли встреча с Люцифером, то ли история со Смертью, то ли всё разом.  
Он словно снова глянул на этот шрам, оставленный спасателями. И увидел.  
И увидел, чем это было, как это было.  
Как это ощущалось...

И когда он осознал, осознал всё от самого начала и до самого конца - ему пришлось стоять на ногах очень крепко, потому что оно могло снести его чёрной волной ужаса.  
Но не снесло.

И поэтому он пришёл к Дину. Извиняться.  
Он не пытается объяснить, потому что не может. Это так срослись края раны, такая реальность дана была ему в качестве правильной.  
Он не понимает, что именно произошло. Он не врет и не скрывает, он просто... не знает, как сказать. Как объяснить. Как понять.  
Он не может даже сказать, что что-то не так. Потому что всё так. Он не искал, и ему было нормально.  
А теперь он пытается думать об этом, но что-то словно засовывает холодные пальцы прямо в его разум и не даёт домыслить, туманит голову и направляет мысли в другую колею.  
Искажение.

То, что он может, - сказать, что ему не всё равно.  
Потому что единственное, что он понимает, - что Дину было больно.

И он говорит об этом. Даже спустя столько времени.

Вот так.

11.15  
Земную жизнь пройдя до одиннадцатого сезона, я в очередной раз убедилась, насколько же наивны были мои воззвания перед восьмым. Дескать, закройте уже тему папыджона, прекратите его всячески пинать, дорисовывать к облику нахмуренные брови, оскаленные зубы и пустые бутылки, да и вообще нагнетать ангсту, чтобы был.

Угу.  
Я продолжаю предсказывать, что перед самыми титрами после Окончательного Финала (сезонов этак через пятьдесят) - и то в кадр влезет чья-нибудь физиономия, которая радостно провозгласит что-то вроде «Вы знаете, а пападжон ел на завтрак младенцев».

Он, значит, по пьяной лавочке водил сыновей на реслинг.

Стэн бесстрастно наблюдал, как рестлер в костюме Питера Пэна лупит рестлера в костюме Майкла Джексона. Они сражались за право никогда не взрослеть.  
Доверился, называется, Кайлу: любуйся теперь на самый абсурдный отстой на свете.  
Обожаю этот текст, всё-таки: прямо в любой ситуации подходит.

Нет, к тому, что водил, претензий нет. Как ни странно, сочетается со всем вот этим. Экстра-криспи в День благодарения, борьба нанайских мальчиков в качестве семейного отдыха. Бывает.  
А вот то, как Сэм кивает на пьяненького жалкого мужичонку, - это как раз оно и есть. Дорисовывание.  
Правильно Дин сказал автору этой реплики - отстаньте уже от папыджона.

А, ещё про плакат с Рио. Сэм его, значит, над кроватью вешал. Где, в дешёвых мотелях?..  
С собой в багажнике возил? Как плащ?

Ну да, да, придираюсь. А чего, они ж первые начали.

11.16  
Мельком.

1\. Я думал — ты всесильный божище,  
а ты недоучка, крохотный божик.  
Видишь, я нагибаюсь,  
из-за голенища  
достаю сапожный ножик.  
...  
Эй, вы!  
Небо!  
Снимите шляпу!  
Я иду!

Глухо.  
...

2\. Всячески поддерживаю введение персонажей-охотников с нетрадиционной ориентацией (нормально, а не как в 5-09). Учитывая некоторые фандомные разговоры, в которых люди на полном серьёзе пытаются как-то связать предпочтения в сексе с профессией, образом жизни и личностными чертами. Надо, надо. Не лишнее.

3\. Высшим сущностям, оказывается, тоже не нравится самадуравиновата и соберись, тряпка.

4\. Винчестеры и смерть, смерть и Винчестеры. Я знал эту женщину, она всегда выходила в окно.

11.22  
Мда. Кхм.  
Вовремя я села наше шоу смотреть, ну.  
Без лёгкого флёра побочек от нейролептика, антибиотика и прочих -тиков — эта серия была бы неполной, так мне кажется.  
:facepalm:  
У меня всё.

Меня от всего мутит, но почему-то очень сильно - от того, что АДАМ В КЛЕТКЕ.

В ходе той разборки, которая, как мы знаем, была написана этим отвратительным существом в белой рубашечке, в клетке оказались четверо.  
Сэм - телесно воскрешён Касом, душевно спасён Дином.  
Люцифер - выпущен с помощью дырявого чайника, палки-копалки и такой-то матери в 11 сезоне; ему активно вытирают сопли, чтобы он соизволил мочить Амару. Насколько вся эта ситуация мерзкая, а, ну невыносимо же.  
Майкл - не в состоянии, потому что непонятно, как его вписать в сюжет.  
АДАМ В КЛЕТКЕ.

И никто про него не помнит.  
И никто про него не думает.  
Ладно, окей, мы не можем требовать у бога спасти кого-то там, мы не можем решать, кому жить, а кому умереть, ладно, ладно.  
Но это была не естественная для нашего мира смерть.  
И это была не смерть, это было - хуже; его выдернули из настоящего посмертия, впутали в эти околобожественные разборки и кинули в клетку.  
И забыли.  
Все. Забыли.  
Ладно, окей, я знаю это шоу, я умею с ним справляться. Я сделала вид, что этого никогда не было. Как неискала.  
Неискал и Адам, ладно, проехали. Та проклятая смска и Бенни, проехали.

НО СЕЙЧАС.  
Как сейчас это всё проехать?  
Когда есть существо, которое зачем-то оставило их тогда всех - реализовывать никому не нужный сценарий апокалипсиса.  
Когда это существо смотрит им в глаза.  
И сюсюкает с младшеньким, потому что только он может как-то помочь с очередным пиздецом. Который это же существо на всех и навлекло.  
Этому существу наплевать, сколько народу погибло из-за его сценария.  
Оно разбирается с последствиями только там, где они катастрофические.  
Где вот прям совсем пиздец.  
Мысль о том, что человек заполучил участь, которая хуже смерти, потому что играл его, существа, картами, не приходит ему в голову.  
Человек. Люди.  
Никому.  
Никак.

Это мерзко.  
Эта концепция бога в пятом сезоне была больной и страшной.  
А здесь она жалкая и мерзотная.

Не получается пожать плечами и пойти дальше. Противно.

12.01  
За два года не-онгоуингов я разучилась писать такие заголовки. И прятать под кат.  
О серии будет позже. Мне просто хотелось заголовок.  
Поехали.

12.02  
Глюки.

12.03  
12.03 я случайно посмотрела в компании цивилов :smirk:  
Пошла с коллегами играть в настолки, а они возьми да и реши устроить марафон трёх вышедших серий СПН, кто ж так делает.  
Устроилась в задних рядах с запасами пива и плюшевым медведем, получилось двойное кино - цивилы смотрят, а я смотрю, как они смотрят. :gigi:

Они смотрят так же, как мы - жалуются на нелогичность, безобоснуйность, «тупой и ещё тупее» (с) в исполнении Каса и Кроули, жалеют об ушедших временах, ругаются на картонный мир и абсурд в плохом смысле слова.  
Разница лишь одна - Винчестеры для них сливаются с картонным, безобоснуйным и нелогичным...

Озвучка :facepalm: В третьей серии Дина озвучили осипшим пропитым голосом... алкашка и треники с пузырями, скоровода с жареной картошкой на газете, селёдкой по столу - «Разворовали страну...» К концу правоверного оригинального пересмотра еле избавилась от преследующих ассоциаций, никому не пожелаю.

Что имею сказать, помимо АKF.  
Мэри совершенно не знает, кто она.  
Это так просто - и в простоте своей страшно.  
Я писала про это. Исследовала тему, прикидывала варианты. Каким будет человек, который не знает, кто он. Который оказался в середине чужой реальности с прописанной ролью и смотрит на немые буквы своего имени.  
То, против чего она взбунтовалась, от чего отказалась (пыталась отказаться), вернулось к ней, когда иной вариант сгорел в огне. То, к чему она вернулась, настолько чужое, дикое и неправильное (всё не должно было быть так), что ей совершенно не нужно вписываться в этот мир. Она не поймёт, как ей вписываться в него, до тех пор, пока не выяснит, что, собственно, будет вписываться. Кто она.  
Её пугает технократия, её преследует мёртвая улыбка милого морпеха Джона и двое детей с криками о своей непрожитой счастливой жизни; она бродит по пустому дому и натыкается на высших существ с их собственной драмой; рядом с ней - они, но это не приносит покоя. И за всем этим стоит ещё одно, вот то немое и страшное: кто ты на самом деле?

Она вернётся, когда решит, что никто не знает, кто он такой. И дальше они пойдут узнавать - вместе.

12.04  
Серия кошмарно напомнила сериал Criminal Minds, который, насколько мне известно, вместе с нами собирает отзывы в духе «Да когда уже закроют-то тебя, ей-богу, ну».  
Я посмотрела четыре с половиной сезона. Мне нравилась команда (в разных ипостасях), всякие там отношения и вообще, ну, люди вместе делают дело, выпанимаете.  
Меня не пугал трэш. Оно, конечно, рвало психику, развивало паранойю, колотило огромной горящей дубиной по фобии и вообще заставляло глаза вытекать. Но этого самого трэша там было настолько много, что оно становилось пугающе привычным.  
И там было... что-то. Неуловимое. Что-то, что держало, цепляло, отворачивало голову от внешних кровей-кишкей... уводило в другую сторону - сторону чего-то правильного. Какого-то... ощущения жизни, что ли, правильного. Того правильного, которое появляется, когда читаешь о новых открытиях в области медицины и успешных операциях... Ощущение спокойствия - если не за себя, то за будущее.  
Разум когда-нибудь победит (в хорошем смысле). Чужую больную психику, чужой злой умысел - можно анализировать и прогнозировать.  
С этой всей дрянью умные хорошие люди когда-нибудь разберутся  
И, собственно, бросила я в тот момент, когда это ощущение пропало начисто.

А в нашем сериале его никогда и не было. Больной выломанный мир, где люди - абсолютно бесправны и абсолютно обречены.  
Впрочем, в первых сезонах, наверное, было. Охотники. Хенриксен. Случайные шерифы из маленьких городков, которые смотрели на В. - и медленно кивали, понимая в этот момент что-то правильное, что-то больше их самих...  
Было ощущение, что люди справляются.  
А потом... он пошёл повесился, и никого не стало.  
Наше шоу.

Ну так вот. Ебанутая семейка - в точности из CM.  
Сильно.

Диновы смски.  
Ох, господи.  
Капитан очевидность снова пришёл в СПН и показал всем, как правильно относиться к поступку Мэри.  
Учитывая всякое - искренне спасибо капитану.

Ругань о рок-звёздах. Пассажир помалкивает, водитель выбирает музыку.

Сэм с воротничком.  
Сэм с воротничком.  
Сэм с воротничком.  
(*извините, заклинило*) (с)

Сэм в морге - и непередаваемое выражение лица этика, которого только что заткнули с разговорами - давай, мол, дело делать :facepalm: :-D

Сэм сказал, что способности не значат, что ты зло.  
Что он зло.

И это могло бы стать победой, если бы реинкарнация Гордона нашего Уокера испанской инквизицией не въехала в наше многострадальное шоу.

Ну что.  
Полёт нормальный.

12.05  
Только что.

Всю серию завороженно следила за лицом Дина.  
Не могла оторвать глаза, как будто в кадре вообще ничего больше не было.  
Профиль в конце добил.  
Бесконечное лицо.

Хороший Сэм, хорошая девушка. Которую серию отличные второстепенники, что происходит, а что, так можно было?

Let's Kill Hitler

(*рандомная штука про hail hydra*)

Ещё сюда просится видео первого появления какого-то монстрячьего монстра из Наруто - который, пробудившись от долгой спячки, во всю глотку упоротым голосом орёт Ю-ХУУУУУУУУУ!!! :gigi:

Ну ладно, ладно.  
Как бывший фанат Саус-Парка (ну то есть, бывших фанатов не бывает... ностальгирующий фанат вне активной фазы?) - не могу не сделать печальное признание: мне норм весь этот юмор.

Я вообще вслед за этим своим бывшим каноном (ностальгическим каноном вне активной фазы?) почти что придерживаюсь идеологии «для иронии нет запретных тем».  
Всё можно победить, сделав смешным.  
Никого и ничто нельзя исключать из объектов для юмора - это и есть дискриминация, только под иным углом.  
Не разделяю идеологию полностью, но она мне так... отстранённо нравится.  
Есть в ней нечто глубинно правильное. Честное...

Так что норм.

Полёт по-прежнему нормальный.

Вынуждена констатировать то, что обозначилось ещё после 12-01 и ныне подтвердилось: серии со всеми этими самосожжениями производят на меня куда, скажем так, большее впечатление, чем ранее.  
Удобно, когда оно идёт в начале серии - допил заплом всё, что в стакане, и дальше нормально смотришь.  
Вообще стала какая-то очень чувствительная, прям всё обострилось. Наблюдаю за своим мозгом с national geographic interest: куда дальше? Возведём умирающие цветы в двенадцатую степень и будем питаться энергией сфер? 

(...)  
Три года получала прогулы. Реал охватывал липкими щупальцами: не хватало не времени и не сил - не хватало меня.

Девятый сезон досмотрела в онгоуинге до 9.13 - нашего любимого санатория для души и сердца. Потом нырнула в пучины (примечательно, что именно на 9.13, вдвойне примечательно - что не из-за неё вовсе). Потом, осенью, запихнула в себя сезон цельным куском - и поразилось тому, насколько всё это не то, не так, не моё. Так и живут они в сознании - первая половина настоящего и целый сезон не. И не отменяют друг друга, и не сливаются, и даже не перекрещиваются.

У десятого смотрела и видела только первую серию, а потом... ну, ноль. Вообще ничего не помню из этого сезона, ну то есть вот никак, ни единой сюжетной линии, ни единого момента.  
Вру. 10.14 и мгновение после какой-то схватки, когда чужие уходят, и Дин тут же обмякает и падает на Сэма.  
Будто бы весь сезон, та ячейка, что предназначена в моём сознании для этого сезона - вся она заполнена до краёв именно этой сценой.

Вообще не помню 10 сезон, даже недавно подумала, что это сознание играет со мной в игры и на самом деле я и не смотрела его.  
Нашла левый трёхстрочный коммент в чужом дневнике, подтверждающий, что смотрела-таки, смотрела опять же осенью и ужасалась тому, насколько не так.

Одиннадцатый начала с опозданием на полгода, бросила. Реал тянул, тянул, тянул.  
Посмотрела очередной осенью, уже без прежних ярких эмоций - не моё, не так, неправильно. Ну или почти без них.  
Спокойно.

Как будто бы поначалу все эти возвращения были болезненны, потому что приходилось доставать из забытого пыльного сундука своё ветхое подвенечное платье - своё фанатство, своё восприятие, свои фильтры. Свою любовь.  
Надел: осторожно ступил в него, руки скользнули в твои-не-твои рукава - и оно рассыпалось прямо на тебе: холодно.

К одиннадцатому не осталось ни платья, ни сундука, ни меня, наверное, тоже. И потому было спокойно. С отстранённой такой тоской по ушедшему, а не прежним полудиким ощущением это не должно быть так.

А теперь вот двенадцатый, и я снова в оногоуинге, и я снова танцую - и даже посмотрела онлайн, и даже написала отзывы... коду написала, прости господи, когда такое было вообще - да никогда не было.  
Как будто бы нет больше этого древнего платья, как будто бы я впервые вышла из этого своего склепа - и нафига мне здесь, посреди пляжной вечеринки, наряды прошлых веков?  
Купила брюки семь восьмых и худ с пингвинами, кеды и рюкзак: танцуем под солнцем.  
Всё хорошо. Стараюсь не спугнуть.  
Они есть, я есть.

Всё слишком хорошо, а этот фильм довольно банален по своей сути: рано или поздно потянет могильным холодом, и я пойму, что пляшу посреди всё того же склепа; что мои руки обтянуты тканью, которая когда-то была белой, а теперь утратила цвет, фактуру, значение: утратила всё.

А пока мне хорошо. Слишком хорошо, сказала бы я, но я знаю этот танец и я знаю банальность этого фильма.

12.06  
Это было прекрасно.  
Как будто решили снять именно для меня.

\- Уйди от нас прямо вот сейчас, - сказали упоротому и несдержанному в своих проявлениях фандому комфортно развалившиеся на диване сиблинги.  
:lol:

Джоди в клетчатых штанах собралась провести спокойный выходной.  
У охотников есть мем про вендиго (почему не про чупакабру?)  
Разгадка простая, тупая и отвратительная. Настоящее... Так обычно и бывает.  
Мэри послала очередного со своим законом жизни - подальше. Винчестеры )))

Ня.

12.07-12.08  
... а что такое, товарищи, мидфинал? Мидфинал, товарищи, - это та самая серия, после которой уже нельзя сказать «Ну вот на следующей ещё одна выйдет, и посмотрю всё вместе».

Что я только что посмотрел, господи.

Да, а пожелай ты им ни пуха ни пера, да, пусть не правилам игра, да, и если завтра будет круче, чем вчера, прорвёмся, ответят опера. Мэри Вольдемортовна, значит, Роулинг с Даббом мерзко хихикают в углу и обмениваются понимающими взглядами. По-чему не лю-бят Волочко-ву в Моск-ве, Анастасию, Анастасию. Город ангелов, жестокий шоубиз, детка; фанаты под сигналку, президент соединённых штатов и его халат, Мэри Вольдемортовна и яйцо фаберже, изгоняющее дьявола. Социальная защищённость, пенсионный фонд, я ложил на вас свой огромный железобетонный болт. Да, призрак Виктора Хенриксена качает головой в углу, а ещё откуда-то с небес на нас всех смотрят чуваки из 5.17, которые обливали святой водой из шланга и зачитывали экзорциамус в мегафон. А нет, не с небес, они же выбрали не тот путь. Я счастливый, как никто, я счастливый лет уж сто. Я счастливый, я люблю это шоу. Фейерверк и котята.

Наши по-прежнему прекрасны и по-прекрасному прежние, Кроули с Касом жалко вместе и по отдельности - жалко, что с ними сделали.  
Нафига я вставляю слова из песен российских исполнителей - ну так это шоу первое начало, надо ж как-то отбиваться.

Я люблю свою родину, вроде бы. Я полжизни рабом на заводе был.  
Буду ждать конца хиатуса вот прям с нетерпением.

12.09  
Серию посмотрела с коллегами. Как-то так вышло, что сразу после неё мы почему-то стали смотреть документальный фильм National Geographic про моржей и находить в нём параллели со своей жизнью. Да, так она, эта жизнь, сложилась, что параллели с ней можно найти в фильме National Geographic про моржей.  
Что я хочу сказать: этот пост не зря находится прямо над пиаром команды Пиздеца. Про моржей было куда и логичнее, и выстроеннее, и приятнее.

Я не знаю. Ощущение сильной усталости. Примерно так же было в первой половине шестого сезона: ну ничего не могу выцарапать, даже то, что это они - не спасает. Просто усталость, усталость и усталость.

(...)  
Как-то я и не чувствую ничего особенного по поводу того, что премьера ЗВ уже совсем скоро (при этом - это не то «скоро», которым мы успокаивали себя прошлым летом; и даже не то «скоро», которое было летом нынешним).

Пойду, видимо, исключительно за компанию.

Серьёзно. Всё, что связано с, стало за это время настолько личным и внутренним, что кажется, будто любое внешнее, хоть трижды важно-эпохально-долгожданное, вторгнется инородным телом.

Парадокс фандомов: они приходят извне, вытаскивают из тебя всю душу и замирают где-то в глубине сознания. А потом - внезапно! - выплёскиваются оттуда тем самым фантворчеством. Круг замыкается.

Однако - слишком много уже всего нанизано, слишком много - уже моего, не того, что будет на экране, а того, что есть в моей голове.

То же самое произошло с СПН. Официальная версия - меня добила 12-09, но, само собой, дело вовсе не в этом, и не такие 12-09 мы переживали.  
Я просто - ну, не могу переплыть эту реку.  
Пусть оно живёт внутри, поняла я. Я больше не буду смотреть на то, что вне.

Такая любовь, однако.

И, тадададам, в этом посте сошлись, наконец, два тега про мои главные фандомные любови. И то, и другое схватило меня за глотку и ледяными пальцами вытащило наружу всё, чем я являюсь. Все мои тексты и переводы - подлинное отчаяние: что вы делаете со мной, зачем заставляете меня говорить.

Ну, я вроде всё сказала и всё послушала. Остальное тишина, типа.

Нагнала пафоса, чёрный плащ.

Грустно потому что. Всего лишь фандомы, типа. Всего лишь любовь.


	4. 8 сезон

8.01  
Это было очень круто. Правда, мои воспалённые мозги не могут сформулировать, почему.

Внезапно хочу прочитать всё-всё-всё по серии: от хейтерских отзывов собака это метафора того как сэм причиняет боль а потом избегает ответственности дин лицемер до россыпей смайликов.

8.01: о положительно прекрасном  
Нога продолжает болеть; я лежу и, как и обещала, читаю отзывы.  
Раз двадцать уже увидела ссылку на нимбоголовое выступление про то, как Дин прекрасен без извилин, а любить Сэма - тяжёлый крест.  
Если принимать это за чистую монету, то - святые люди меня окружают. Святые. Львы Николаевичи.

8.02  
КОМНАТА 101!  
КОМНАТА 101!!!  
Комната 101!  
Вы тоже это видели?  
Мне не показалось?

Это... это... это... это конец мне.  
Вот это он, товарищи. Пятый сезон. Он самый.

Где нынче в фандоме празднуют? Динокасовцы, говорите? Я пойду к ним. Мы друг друга поймём.

Не, не пойду. В таком состоянии - и вдруг к динокасовцам... стыдно.

Аминь, люди. Наше шоу совсем вернулось.

...

8.02 II  
Чем больше читаю разочарованных-разбирательных отзывов, тем больше хочется изобразить что-нибудь в духе "Простите нам наше счастье".  
Вот это состояние. Когда тебе пофиг. Вообще на всё пофиг. На всё, что было в серии, кроме того, что надо лично тебе. Пусть бы там хоть гиппопотамы танцевали в банановых юбочках. Пусть бы там Кас с Дином хоть поженились. Пусть бы они играли словом Божьим в "собачку", а Кроули бегал бы между ними и приговаривал "Ребята, ну отдайте".  
Вот это. Само ощущение тотального пофигизма. Как раньше. Оно само по себе... эх.

Я их снова чувствую. Как раньше.  
Полтора момента. Полтора момента, а я уже без башки.

А всякое остальное, оно... оно неважно. Оно неправда. Оно будет хорошо.

Вообще, какие-то странные эмоции. Это мне ещё три дня теперь думать, что они означают.

(...)  
Мне внезапно стало жалко монстров из Чистилища. Нет, не потому что они оказались заперты с Дином В. Поэтому-то понятно.  
У них ведь там тоже всё было чисто.  
Были там одни монстры. Вот прямо - одни монстры. Кучковались они, наверное, как-то - думаю вот, по родо-видовым или так, по интересам?..  
Или каждый за себя. Или жёсткая иерархия (тм). Или ещё как-то. Жили, в общем.  
Может, была у них там холодная война, у всех со всеми. А может - кто успел, тот и съел. Хунта был великолепным таксидермистом. Штандартенфюрер, по словам Кристобаля Хозевича, — тоже. Но Кристобаль Хозевич успел раньше.  
В общем, жили.

И тут подвалили наши. Внезапно баланс силы нарушился. Внезапно появился человек, который всех мочит. Общий враг - или, если они и до этого дружили против кого-то, - новый общий враг. Принципиально новый. Против такого, пожалуй, и всем-вообще-всем объединиться не грех. А объединимся - вдруг нам понравится? А вдруг нет?

Внезапно Беня пошёл на сторону. Тоже - вроде как непонятно, что с ним делать. То ли он свой, то ли не свой. То ли он не особо от других отличается, халк убивать - то ли что-то в нём есть. Может, он прав, что с человеком спутался. Может, нам тоже надо. Но это ж человек, какого чёрта?.. А может...

Внезапно ангел какой-то. Левиафаны вдруг на него пошли. Зачем пошли? Почему пошли? Может, и нам надо?  
Может, они там правящей верхушкой были-и-снова-стали, левиафаны-то. Может, куча народу без их присмотра крышей поехала. А может, и наоборот. Освободились от ига, так сказать. Расширение сознания. А тут ангел ещё какой-то.

Короче. Ушли Беня с Дином, не сказавши адреса, - и оставили после себя совершенный раздрай.

Вот пройдёт пара тысяч лет - и будет там у монстров мир похуже нашего.

8.03  
Наконец-то зачем, господи посмотрела серию в состоянии остаточного раздрая, ну сколько раз твердили миру и поняла, что слишком хочу дальше.

Общее ощущение такое... хорошо ловится рыбка-бананка, во.  
Так по максимуму. Так в глаза. По-моему, им хреново настолько, что это не уместится во все экраны на свете.

8.03 II  
Ха. Пошло, пошло дело.

... that [Amelia and Sam] flashback we had tonight, that was like… less of a flashback and more of a dream sequence? with the crazy bright/yellow lighting and the trumpets and the flip flopping emotions and events? that was not a straight memory. it just wasn’t. (с)

Теория вкратце: флэшбек с тортом - это ложные воспоминания.  
Обожжжаю ложные воспоминания.

8.04  
Ну слава тебе Господи пережили серию про подростков  
Что за курс английской литературы у нас в этом сезоне? То комната 101, то Ральфы.

Я не смотрела этих ваших тинвульфов. Я скорее пойду по типологии Княжны протипируюсь, чем тинвульфов посмотрю.  
Ну так вот: погладили меня по пузику, показали что-то из серии "Винчестеры приезжают в Мистик Фоллс". Вампирские дневники я бросила на середине третьего сезона: разум не выдержал. Долго потом ходила, чесала темечко и думала, как же вообще меня угораздило-то.  
Показали, как оно на самом деле было бы.

А как было бы? Да как обычно.

(...)  
Почитала вчера дискуссии по серии.  
Поняла вот что.

Это и есть счастье.  
Я знаю это шоу... нет, не с пелёнок, но достаточно давно. В марте или апреле была третья годовщина. В конце марта, вот.  
Я помню всё: от воздуха первого до эмоций пятого. И до разочарований шестого. И до смешанных чувств седьмого. Очень хорошо помню и как-то даже... смотрю с высоты.  
Поэтому и попёрли у меня в последнее время грандиозные посты на эту тему. Былой надрыв сумел, наконец, во что-то оформиться.  
Сейчас... сейчас надрыв остался, но немного в другом качестве.  
Я просто люблю шоу. Вот просто люблю.  
Неважно, каким.  
И не вопреки чему-то. И не странной любовью. И не тяжёлый крест. И не "сжав зубы".  
А вот просто.  
As is.

Меня абсолютно и во всех отношениях устраивает четвёртая серия. Существуй подобный фильм вне шоу - я бы в жизни не стала его смотреть. Точно так же, как не стала бы смотреть про школьный ангст или конвент.  
Однако на конвенте и школоангсте меня потряхивало. За что, думала я. За что моё шоу показывает то, что я не могу видеть?  
Больше не потряхивает.

В седьмом сезоне подобное уже наметилось, но я немного форсировала. Кое-где убеждала себя в том, что мне нравится.  
Сейчас мне правда нравится.

Я люблю шоу. Хэдканоны множатся. Кандидаты на перевод ожидают.  
Что это такое, фанатская старость? Вязание и взирание на молодых-горячих поверх очков да с понимающей усмешкой?  
Ааа. Какая разница.

8.05  
Доползла до пятой серии.

Что-то меня не покидает ощущение, что я смотрю четвёртый сезон: Кас только что явился в великолепии мощи, и все хором кричат "Он встаёт между братьями!"  
Очень крутая серия. Больше, больше флэшбеков.  
Связанное с Дином показывают сразу и нахрапом, связанное с Сэмом - в час по чайной ложке.

Внезапно захотелось посмотреть этот самый четвёртый сезон. Я вообще шоу смотрела три раза. По моим меркам это очень, очень много.

Пойду (работать) отзывы почитаю.  
Интересно, "разводят" ли братьев.  
Интересно, что сэмохейтеры говорят про вампира Б. Не тот ли это брат, которого Дин заслуживает?

(...)  
Мунлайт *Я не спойлер-фри, но не смотрю даже промок* ин Водка краем уха услышала всякое там о грядущей серии.  
Гарт? Гарт?!  
Ну... Гарт так Гарт.  
Персонажи, подобные Гарту, вызывают у меня странную симпатию пополам с желанием, чтобы они внезапно проявили себя с наилучшей стороны. Не то чтобы всех спасли, но... что-нибудь хорошее сделали. Пусть даже просто фразу обронили. Главное, чтобы было ясно, что они хорошие.  
Я люблю, когда вот такие фрики оказываются хорошими. Ещё лучше - когда они что-нибудь реально делают. Не только фигнёй страдают и с носками разговаривают.

А не люблю я Кроули. Честное слово, чего я на самом деле хочу - чтобы с него спал весь выпендрёж и прочие шуточки про лосей. Как с той девочки из "Американской красоты" спадают нарочито сексуальные интонации; проклёвывается обычный детский голосок. Вот с Кроули пора то же самое устроить.

8.07  
Проклятье. Что там такого случилось в новой серии, что у вас уже дискуссии на 100 комментариев?!  
Я ещё к старой некоторые отзывы не прочитала, а тут уже.

(Пробежка)  
У меня какой-то свой таймлайн. Я по-прежнему живу в прошлом, где серии смотрят по субботам.  
Посмотрела я это кровопивство и мозгожорство.  
Ну ладно же, на этот раз (разозлил ты меня по-крупному, Бульбо Сумкин) я даже скажу больше, нежели обычное "мне всё нравится, пойду-ка я работать".

Шоу совсем офигело :D Уже ну вообще не стесняются. Вот ничего святого не осталось. Надо нам это, это и вот это - ааа, ладно, зафигачим по-быстрому девайс какой-нибудь, озверином всех накормим - и вперёд. Все свои, разберутся уж, восьмой год вместе, ну. Поймут же, что на девайс вообще не надо заморачиваться. :-D Какие самоповторы, вы чо, какая банальность?.. Им просто пофиг уже ) Все свои же ) Все всё понимают. Вы же в компании старых друзей не думаете о том, что опять традиционную свою кружку коряво держите?

Гарт молодец.  
Дин уже дважды в этом шоу возвращал отобранную/сохранённую одежду. Ждём амулета, а?  
\- То, щто я п'едлягаю сига'ету, ознатщает, щто я приняль твои извинения, - сказал Крот. - И знаещь, весь смысль п'опадает, когда п'иходится это объяснять.

Ну хватит притворяться, что больше говорить не о чем, и поехали.  
Восьмой сезон у меня ассоциировался с чем-то таким. Не знаю даже. Пьесы эти символистские, Балаганчики всякие. На сцене фигня какая-то, а едва неловко повернёшься - упадёшь, порвёшь холст декорации и провалишься куда-то там в пустоту. В ионосферу, астрономически объективный ад. И сайлент хиллы разнообразные - только что был пустой коридор нормальный, раз - уже монстры пучеглазые лезут со всех сторон.  
Такой... прочный костяк, всё просто как три рубля, каша из топора, - и совершенно обезумевшее нечто над всем этим. Или под. Или вокруг. Слон в комнате.  
Вторая серия мне чем понравилась: обычный ангстовый абсурд улыбнулся нам чеширским котом - типа муахаха, я по-прежнему здесь - и пошли дальше медовые флэшбэки про Сэмелию и кровьгрязь про Дина и Б. Типа всё нормально. Ну то есть хреново, конечно. Но типа нормально. Смотрите, как мы нагнетаем. Оооо, как мы нагнетаем!..

Ну донагнетались. Есть у меня особая категория серий нашего шоу - "больная серия". Не "больная-прекрасная" и не "больная-безумная", а тупо - "больная". Серия про амазонку была больная, например.  
Я думала, эта серия тоже будет больная.  
Но она была... странная. Принципиально другая категория. Не вписывается в существующую систему.  
Не знаю даже... серия-промокашка? Совсем примитивный тест? Вот смотри пожалуйста: как ты сейчас себя проявишь? Как ты себя поведёшь? Куда ты будешь деваться среди этой смертной любви?

Я верю, что "в жизни" бы так и было всё. Так бы и случилось.  
Но - серия сделана специально для того, чтобы всем было больно. Чтобы Дину было больно. Чтобы Сэму было больно. Чтобы Гарту тоже было больно (вон как за руку схватился). И чтобы нам было больно. Абсолютно всем. До единого.  
Это цель такая у неё - причинить боль. Не холивары разжечь (о чём вы вообще, как будто кому-то ещё поводы нужны для разжигания). Не поделиться на мух и котлет, сэмофилов и динофилов и прочих ёжиков. А именно - сделать больно. А потом уже, оттуда, будут и холивары, и -филы, и подсчёты, кто кому и сколько раз, и всё остальное. Как реакция. На то, что больно.  
Мне да. Мне было больно.  
Больно было из-за Дина.  
А Сэм...

Я уже поняла, что всё серьёзно. Опять нашёл, искал, не нашёл, мудак, не мудак.  
Это напоминает мне обсуждения серии нового шерлока про Рейхенбах. Как он выжил? Что именно произошло? Попытки сделать годную теорию из кучи намёков, обстоятельств, деталей, фраз и тому подобного. То ли вписать всё, то ли выкинуть половину, то ли своё придумать - выбирай на вкус. Всё равно твоя теория будет ничем не лучше тысячи других. Народ там чайные ложки в кружках изучал, серьёзно.  
Можно думать, что всё, что говорит Сэм - истинная правда в самом буквальном смысле. Можно думать, что это не вся правда. А можно думать, что это правда, но размытая, непонятная слушателям: так, ну хорошо, хватит общих фраз; так всё таки как именно всё было-то?.. А можно думать, что это вообще галлюцинация была, приторно-медовая. А можно думать, что это ему так в воспоминаниях видится. А можно думать - о, медовость пропала, стало жёстко и по делу, Амелия алкоголичка, Сэм мудак.

Амелия нормальная.  
Всякое бывает... Верю.  
Привычно задели рассуждения об алкоголе в отзывах. Вроде всё.  
А, не. Я ж поверила, наконец, в то, что она реальна :D Что Сэм её не выдумал себе. Не сидел весь год, глядя в стену, и не придумывал себе одинокую и несчастную Амелию.

Ну так вот. Пока что я выбираю думать, что это "непонятная" правда. Что всё было так, но - по-другому.  
Может, Сэм вообще верит, что говорит правду, а на самом деле это не так.

Я не знаю.  
Пока я выбираю думать так, как будет лучше мне.  
А лучше мне думать, что что-то там такое было, и - у Сэма есть причина об этом не рассказывать.  
Не причина "я приношу несчастья", а самая настоящая причина.  
Расскажешь - будет всё. Конец какой-нибудь сделки или что-нибудь в этом духе.

Почему?

Потому что Сэм молчит.  
Есть странный рассказ - то ли Василя Быкова, то ли ещё кого-то - с какой-то больной логикой. Про то, как один партизан всех сдал, потому что боялся, что если не сдаст, все расскажут про него, что он сдал - типа лучше уж действительно сдать, и никто не узнает, чем наоборот. А другой партизан никого не сдал, потому что ему было пофиг, что там другие думают, - своя совесть чиста и всё такое.  
Так вот Сэм... у него совесть будто бы чиста.  
А Дину больно.  
А Сэм молчит. Не врёт, не говорит даже "я искал, но не нашёл", не отрицает "из-за бабы", не расшифровывает "что-то нашёл я за этот год". Молчит.  
Защищает Амелию. Говорит "ты достал". Говорит "я уйду".

И должно быть что-то. Это может быть всё что угодно. Вплоть до карамазовщины. Вплоть до того, что он надеется, что Дин поймёт его намёки. А Дин не понимает. А Сэм злится. Говорит ему: послушай, я же сказал. Я всё тебе сказал, пойми меня уже, ну же.

Я не знаю.

Почему Сэм так взвился из-за Бенни?  
Почему?  
Вдруг он чем-то мешает Сэму и его планам?

Кто следил за домом, почему он ушёл от Амелии так, будто бы они договорились, что однажды он встанет и уедет, и она промолчит, почему он уехал в избушку, почему он говорит, что "уйдёт" - куда он собрался уйти, не помирать ли под видом "Дин, я ушёл жить яблочной жизнью и не хочу тебя видеть никогда-никогда?" Ему и не такое в голову взбрести может.

Я не знаю.

К чему была фраза из первой серии про свободу воли?

Я не знаю.

Я не исключаю ни единого варианта.  
И я предлагаю: давайте ждать.  
Давайте ждать не для того, чтобы понять, мудак Сэм или нет, а для того, чтобы понять, что вообще произошло.  
И будем решать этот животрепещущий вопрос потом.

А пока - мне больно из-за Дина.

8.08  
Посмотрела серию.  
Да они издеваются.

Только не это.  
Только не в моём шоу.  
Не успела я сказать, что приму всё что угодно.  
НЕ ЭТО.  
Мне плевать на хаусов и шерлоков, но здесь.

8.09  
Выдержи, пионер  
Посмотрела серию. Первая мысль - ну, сразу после "Пойду-ка я покурю" - что Бенни мне жалко больше, чем всех остальных вместе взятых.

Сэм - хладнокровный и трезвомыслящий человек. Если бы я получила такую смс, а потом увидела, как субьект воркует на диване, - любыми путями вызвала бы его наружу и спросила бы, что за невообразимый пиздец случился, раз ему нужна помощь, а он так притворяется.

Апд: вся серия как обычно про поступки-решения-последствия и пиздец, и так хреново мне от неё, так хреново больше чем обычно.

Мммать  
Ну да. Что тут особенного.  
В этой серии моего шоу оба героя, которых я... оба они сделали вещи, принципиально непростительные в моей, простигосподи, системе ценностей.  
ПОДУМАЕШЬ. Ничего страшного.

8.10  
Я "не хочу возражать по сути". Тем более, пока весь фандом дружно вытаскивает из черепов друг друга штыри.  
Я так спрошу: кому-нибудь ещё Бенни жалко?  
Кто-нибудь ещё не хотел, чтобы его послали?

8.10 II  
Волки от испуга скушали друг друга.  
Эта змея так усиленно кусала себя за хвост, что в итоге...  
Ну, вы поняли.

Для серии, 40 процентов которой занимают вопли и кровькишки, здесь очень много деталей, которые надо бы обдумать.

8.10 III  
Дошло. Я как-то не так восприняла серию.  
Настолько не так, что вообще не понимаю, о чём все говорят.  
Если воспринимать как я - то это уже какие-то высоты трагедии, без шуток.  
Там никто никого не выбирал. Там вообще не совершалось выбора...  
чёрт. надо думать.

(Здрасьте всем)  
Этот неловкий момент, когда вчера вышла серия, а ты не смотрел не только её, но и ту, что была перед ней.

Ну, что тут скажешь. Вспоминаю смску про Амелию и Мартина. По-прежнему "не хочу возражать по сути".

(...)  
Тем временем, надо бы определяться, бросаю ли я всё-таки смотреть этот сериал или же так, в бирюльки играюсь.

Если ответ: "Да, бросаю"... Хм.  
8.10, на которой я, собственно, пока что остановилась, будет замечательным финальным аккордом. Прямо по книжке. Всё закончилось как-то по-голубому (с).  
Никакой фигни. Люблю это шоу, верю всему, что произойдёт дальше, хочу его смотреть. Просто не могу.  
Не буду говорить про него ничего плохого. Ну, другого плохого, не такого, как обычно )  
Никаких "ну прикиньте, есть же те, кто это ещё смотрит". Никакого глума, который ой как отличается в исполнении всё-ещё-смотрящих и тех-кто-завязал-с-этой-фигнёй.  
Никакого "я его так обожал, а они всё испортили".  
Никогда не смогу взирать на него снисходительно. Радоваться тому, что я "переросла", или что там делают с любимыми вещами и людьми.

Оно ведь, шоу-то, реально где-то там, под кожей.  
Когда я смотрела его - пятый сезон - я, кровоточащая масса кишками наружу, с перекосоебённым миром и отсутствием хоть каких-то ориентиров, куда пойти мне с этим - я даже тогда осознавала, что оно не делает мне лучше и не делает мне хуже. Оно просто моё.

Ничего не изменилось. Я просто не могу больше видеть вот это... моё.

А если ответ: "Нет, я играю в бирюльки" - значит, всё. Хватит отдыхать, пора работать и страдать. Буду скачивать и смотреть.  
В конце концов, не мы выбираем шоу, оно выбирает нас.

Тьфу ты мать, нагнала пафоса.

В Лас-Вегасе  
По-прежнему не смотрю шоу (очень хочу, но не могу). Прочитала про возвращение Крисси - если я правильно помню, о ком речь, то мне не нравятся её отношения с Дином.

Есть смутное ощущение, что она считает, что он признал её "равной".  
Он же её равной не признавал.  
Естественно.  
Само собой.  
Она ребёнок. Она думает, что он думает, что она крутая.  
Он знает цену этой крутости. Знает, что будет дальше.  
Мне - мне грустно на это смотреть.

Начинаю потихоньку копать, думать, что сломало меня, почему я не могу смотреть шоу.  
Ответ, на самом деле, совсем близко. Просто слов не находится.

Проецирую, проецирую...

(...)  
Дорогие смотревшие последнюю серию!  
Послушала рабиновичей по ней, испугалась.  
Вопроса два:  
1) Кас жив?  
2) Он опять зажигает с Мэг?

(Supernatural)  
Очень хорошо помню своё ощущение от книги "Пеппи Длинныйчулок".

Итак, выяснилось, что отец Пеппи - действительно негритянский король. Он зовёт её в Веселию, и она соглашается.  
Дети, её друзья, теряют смысл жизни. Они провожают её до корабля и рыдают. Пеппи говорит: "Я так не могу" и поворачивает назад.  
Через несколько глав отец снова зовёт её в Веселию. Она соглашается.  
Что изменилось?  
Дети снова рыдают. Что изменилось?  
Пеппи мудак. Она восторженно разглагольствует о том, как замечательно будет в этой самой Веселии. Её друзья еле держатся, а она говорит им: "Может, я вернусь, когда стану пенсионеркой".  
Что происходит, почему Пеппи такой мудак?  
Что изменилось?

Естественно, изменилось то, что они едут вместе. Пеппи удивлённо говорит: "А что, разве я вам не сказала?"  
Нет, не сказала. Конечно, она просто забыла. Она не мудак - ну конечно нет. Мы же знаем, что она не мудак. Мы всегда это знали. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Не могла же она не говорить им, потому что хотела их помучить.  
Это автор не говорила нам, потому что хотела помучить нас.  
Но всё закончилось хорошо, так что какая теперь разница?  
Мы едем в Веселию.  
Вместе.

Когда в последней серии выяснится, что Сэм всё-таки "искал", получится примерно то же самое.

Я не знаю. Я не следила за фандомом последние несколько месяцев. Возможно, "не искал" уже давно перешло в разряд стюардессы. Возможно, все - все! - уже давно всё устаканили. Возможно, кто-то скажет мне, что я не принимаю персонажа "as is", хотя Дин это принял. Возможно, кто-то скажет, что Сэм был прав, и объяснит, почему.

Мне всё равно.

Я не верю.

Я верю во всё. Я верю в то, что можно жить, когда он от тебя отказался. Я верю, что можно жить, когда ему плохо. Я верю, что можно жить, когда он счастлив без тебя; что можно жить, когда он несчастлив (без тебя или с тобой). Я верю в "Роланд позволил мне умереть, это правда, я всё равно люблю его, это правда".  
Я не знаю, верю ли в то, что можно жить, когда он умер.

Но я точно не верю, что можно жить, когда не знаешь, что с ним.  
Нельзя.  
Всё.

Даже если в последней серии об этом не скажут.  
Какое мне дело до того, что скажет или не скажет автор-мудак, который решил нас помучить.

Людям, прошедшим через ад, так или иначе придётся жить дальше.  
Неизвестно, что будет. Возможно, они не смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза и разойдутся каждый своей дорогой. Или, может, они будут встречаться раз в несколько лет и молча напиваться до бесчувствия - а наутро тот, кто проснётся вторым, проснётся в одиночестве. Ни записки, ни звонков - до следующего раза.  
Может, они будут вместе. Снимут квартиры на одной площадке, вцепятся друг в друга клещами, не будут видеть всего остального, не будут верить, что всё остальное для них возможно.  
Или же нет, они смогут и разойтись, и быть вместе. Смогут жить каждый по-своему - и при этом встречаться семьями на выходных и ездить на пикники.  
Просто друзья. Никто никогда не догадается.

Однако одно будет неизменным: когда все будут валяться на земле и смотреть в небо - на траве, после пикника, под ярким солнцем - эти двое никогда не увидят голубого и белого. Они будут видеть своё.  
Оно необязательно будет одинаковым. Один может видеть густую синеву с багровыми прожилками, а второй - чёрный дым и гноящиеся раны.  
Все остальные тоже не будут видеть голубого и белого. Они тоже будут видеть своё.  
Но они будут только догадываться. А эти двое будут знать точно.

Эти двое будут точно знать, что видят что-то схожее.

И им никогда не уйти, а небу - никогда не расчиститься. Выбирать можно только одно: смотреть на это вместе или по отдельности.

То, что не отобрали у нас они, отобрали у себя мы сами.  
Мы не смогли смотреть вместе.

Самое удивительное то, что в убийственной ясности предстал ответ на вопрос "Чего стоит моя жизнь?"  
Вот этого.

Ответ на что делать - жить.  
С этим проблем не возникло.  
Проблемы возникли с "вместе".

То, что добило меня в 8.10, - что ничего не изменилось.  
Всё произошедшее за семь с половиной сезонов не изменило ничего.  
Для них по-прежнему невозможно "вместе" и "счастливы".  
Они остались вместе, потому что не верили, что для них возможно что-то ещё.

Я поняла бы, если бы это был вариант с "вцепились друг в друга клещами". Но они не вцепились.  
Это не то.  
Они просто прошли в салон автобуса и сели рядом потому, что все остальные места были заняты.  
У Дина не было выбора. У Сэма был выбор, но он не поверил, что он есть.

Просто молча сели и поехали. Потому что куда деваться.  
Просто доживать.

За этим мы и наблюдаем теперь. Они не живут, а доживают.  
Я не верю в белые заборы и Импалы в гараже, не верю в соседние дома, не верю в детей, не верю в пикники. Они доживают.  
Даже если всё это будет, они будут доживать.

Вот что я вижу в этом сериале, что я увидела в 8.10. Смерть.

Я верю в смс про Амелию - она словно вытаскивает мне кишки через горло, настолько мне дико это видеть. Я верю в ультиматумы про Бенни, в то, что он послал следить за ним неадекватного Мартина - хотя от этого просто вскипает мозг: как, когда это случилось, почему мы не поняли раньше, почему мы ничего не видели?

Это умирание. Это уже не жизнь.  
Им уже всё равно.

Я знаю, что всё не так, что у них были причины, что они любят друг друга.  
Но для меня лично - это фаза умирания. Это смерть. Самой сущности этого шоу - того, как я его вижу.  
Слишком много личного на нём завязано и слишком много оно бросило мне в лицо. Прими, что и так тоже бывает.  
Принимаю! Всегда принимала.  
Просто конкретно сейчас - это больше не жизнь.

Естественный порядок вещей, ггг.

Никакого "вырождения", неторта и прочего. Я же говорила: этого никогда не будет. Никогда не смогу смотреть на шоу свысока и сокрушаться, что с ним сделали.  
Ничего не сделали. Естественный процесс.

Слишком много непонятного, личных комментариев и пафоса. Да, знаю. Всё равно.  
Слишком много драмы там, где можно "объяснить рационально".  
Всё равно.

Уверена, все уже объяснили всё, включая чёртову смску.  
Всё равно.

Я скачала 8.11-8.14 (для начала).  
На этой неделе начну смотреть.

Я так не могу, друзья мои.  
Мы едем в Веселию, вместе.

8.11: trainspotting  
То, как я готовилась к просмотру серии, напоминало одну известную сцену. Десять банок томатного супа Хайнц, восемь банок грибного супа...

Неприятно как-то. С удивлением обнаружила, что отчасти - потому что среди всех этих чуваков нет ни одного хорошего человека (из тех, что называют "адекватными"). Ну, кроме Фелисии.  
Если ты фанат, то ты (Энни Уилкс) Бекки. Или ты - ситкомовская парочка. Если ты играешь в ролевые игры, то ты психопат или просто лузер какой-то. Удивило, что два бедных мужика-жертвы жили не у родителей на мансарде.  
Ещё и эльфа толстого пригнали, куда же без этой темы. Мелко, мелко, господа.

Не поняла, кто рассказал Чарли краткое содержание предыдущих серий. Дин рассказал?!  
Судя по "из-за тебя" - таки он.

Разговор про смску мне мимо. Когда я захочу увидеть материальное воплощение моих ощущений от смски, я пересмотрю сцену с мужиком, ну тем, у которого кровь изо рта и глаз.

От финальной сцены ощущения схожие.

8.12: Ленин жив  
1\. Then. Кто ж так делает? Когда в меня с места в карьер вкачали ВОТ ЭТО ВСЁ, начиная от "спасать людей..." и заканчивая пятым сезоном, я чуть не рухнула носом в ноутбук, пуская пузыри.

2\. Второй раз едва не рухнула, когда пошли истории о детстве папы Джона. Вот уж чего не хватало.  
Папа Джон - это, очевидно, величина, постоянная во времени и пространстве. Всё всегда будет возвращаться к нему: к тому, Какой Он Был До, и к тому, Смог Бы Он Лучше.  
Не знаю, почему, но решительный отказ закрывать тему папы Джона меня угнетает.  
Возникает ощущение, что ангелы, демоны и прочие люциферы могли вообще ничего не делать: всё зависело исключительно от папы Джона.  
Все всё время обсуждают его ошибки. Всё сводится к ошибкам одного человека.  
Я думала, что хуже очудовищения времён Сэры Г. не может быть ничего. Как же, как же.

И, блин, Дин.  
Нет, я всё-таки закруглюсь.

3\. Понравилось "Я звоню Гарту". Выполняет человек (Гарт) функцию. И хорошо.

4\. То ли я отвыкла, то ли что, но - дико поразила дорожка из трупов, ведущая к Винчестерам. Жалко этих людей, которым просто не повезло. Особенно жалко продавщицу - ужас в таких раскрашенных глазах почему-то даёт странный вышибающий эффект.

5\. Не понравилась очередная Веселия и "до последнего мы думали, а оказалось, оказалось..."  
Не люблю все эти штуки с "всё выглядело так, будто наши проиграли, но оказалось, что это была часть их плана". Не всегда не люблю, а в конкретном случае: когда наши долго и упорно выглядят мудаками.  
Вдвойне не люблю все эти оборванные разговоры и флэшбеки с "Как всё было на самом деле" и "А вот что мы вам сразу не показали".  
Ещё не люблю, когда половина действующих лиц не знает о том, что это "часть плана", и думает, что всё по-серьёзке. Почему им не сказали? Да потому что иначе они бы плохо сыграли свою роль.  
Не могу, отвращает.

"Она не умерла, но нам надо было, чтобы ты искренне плакала, потому что только тогда враги поверили бы..."  
Совершенный сияющий пиздец.

Бррр.

6\. Какая-то дёрганая серия. По начальным ощущениям - из разряда ситкомовского "к одному из главных героев внезапно приезжает родственник".  
Точнее, помеси ситкомовского родственника и ЛОСТовских вопросов.

Лостовские вопросы - это отдельная сущность. Это когда там всё копились, копились и копились все эти чёрные дымы, белые медведи, Джейкобы, Дхармы, кнопки и путешествия во времени, и крыша начинала медленно уезжать. Так вот: забавно было, когда один из персонажей задавал другому какой-нибудь хитровывернутый вопрос типа "А вот мы вернулись во времени, но нас не узнают те, кто был с нами знаком ещё в нашем времени, почему?" Ответом ему бывало глубокомысленное молчание, во время которого так и хотелось радостно ответить: "Погоди ты, сценаристы ещё не придумали".  
Ну вот та же фигня. "Почему о вас никто не слышал? - Да потому, что нас до этой серии не существовало".

Поразительный контраст того, что в этой серии настоящее, и того, что сильно смахивает на недавние рыцарские игрища.  
Ну да ладно. Мог бы и полоснуть.  
Почему Сэм не понимает ничего про Бенни?

В общем, нехорошо мне.  
Но - опять же - прежде чем начинать, научись спрыгивать, а я спрыгивать не собираюсь.  
Пошла смотреть двенадцатую.

8.13 - 8.14  
Восемь тринадцать простая, как пять рублей сорок копеек. Ровная такая поверхность, зацепиться не за что. Ни добавить, ни убавить.  
Реакция Дина на халк-убивать позабавила. Напоминает что-то... сцену со змеёй из четвёртого, что ли.  
Ну и парень, конечно... "Почему мы не можем поехать к тебе, ты живёшь с родителями? - Нет, я живу с Големом".

Вообще, именно на этой серии вдруг стало прямо-таки режуще очевидно, насколько ж наши уже ничему не удивляются. То есть, я и до неё это знала, но тут вдруг поняла.

Восемь четырнадцать, конечно... как по речке, как по гаю...

Призадумалась, кому была бы больше благодарна - тому, кто принесёт мне кофе, еды и таблеток и скажет: "Давай дальше", или тому, кто будет толкать речи про "притормози".  
Ну, ответ очевиден.  
Но мне непонятно, как именно хочет Сэм.  
Чего он хочет вообще?  
Он хочет "конца"? Типа, погоди, здоровье ещё пригодится: будешь потом (в великое ПОСЛЕ) учиться в своём Принстоне...  
Или он говорит о том, что конца не будет? Что надо вырабатывать спокойный темп: проснулся, попил кофе, просмотрел утренние газеты, сходил на пробежку, попереводил скрижаль про закрытие ада, проверил твиттер...

Блин, Кевин по типу своему не сможет второе...  
Я бы не смогла.

Но мне интересно, чего хочет Сэм.  
Что у него за свет в конце тоннеля? Адское пламя?  
Во что он верит?  
Что возможна какая-то жизнь, когда "мы всё закончим", или что возможна какая-то жизнь, если мы научимся совмещать?  
Мы вроде прошли первый вариант в четвёртом сезоне...  
Фиг знает.

Господа Головлёвы понравились. Внезапно отлично вписались в происходящее.

Вывернуло от "испытаний".  
Дико раздражали везде. Везде. В Старгейте особенно раздражали - когда они там то число пи изображали, то носились по рушащимся коридорам и разгадывали загадки, зачитываемые истерическим тоном. Нездоровое ощущение компьютерной игры.  
Тут вот... тоже мне, блин.  
Как будто нашим нельзя было автоматом поставить. Ну, хотя бы полуавтоматом.

А по остальному великолепию...

Интересно, опять же, чего хотел Сэм. Что он там на самом деле думал потом.  
Ну то есть, понятно, что когда на тебя вывалили все эти внутренности, поставив, по сути, перед выбором: либо ты смотришь, как я умираю, а потом живёшь себе счастливо, как мудак, либо ты говоришь мне, что офигел я с такими предложениями, и что-то делаешь...  
Понятно, что какое-то время стоишь ты себе (по горло во внутренностях) в шоке и не понимаешь, почему луна ещё в землю не врезалась.  
Но потом-то приходится действовать.  
От такого никак не отмахнёшься. Никогда.

Man of Letters, Дин, ага. Жена и дети.  
Я понимаю третий сезон и - живи, как мы с отцом тебе показали. Я понимаю пятый сезон и - попробуй жить вот так, потому что мне надо жертвовать, и с этим всё равно ничего нельзя сделать.  
Но вот это...  
"Я решил, что пойду умру, а ты живи счастливо..."  
Это опять же "Роланд позволил мне умереть". Тогда иди... есть и другие миры, кроме этого.

Наше условие всегда было "живи".  
Жестоко и безумно, но - никто из нас не сомневался, какой будет эта жизнь.  
По крайней мере, я не сомневалась.

Мы никогда не пророчили друг другу счастье.  
Никто не предполагал, что после этого мы сможем быть счастливы.  
Я иду жертвовать ради тебя, но я не думаю, что ты после этого пойдёшь дальше, посвистывая. Как-то так.

В этом яркий, багровый, налившийся кровью, жирный ужас.  
Ты делаешь то, что считаешь правильным, но осознаёшь, что от этого ему будет плохо.

Ты не считаешь его мудаком, которому будет пофиг, который когда-либо сможет забыть, сможет сдвинуться.  
Как бы всё было легко, если бы ты считал...

Но Дин думает, что Сэм сможет.  
И какбэ... вопроса, с чего это он так думает, не возникает.

...

Поэтому - мне интересно, что думал Сэм.  
Пошёл он ловить хаунда, чтобы отобрать у Дина шашку и сказать: эй, вообще-то я тут решаю, что мне делать со своей жизнью, и не надо ради меня вот этого всего, я прекрасно справлюсь?  
Или он пошёл ловить хаунда, чтобы помочь Дину выполнить испытание?  
Мать же этого шоу!!!

Так ведь получилось, по большому счёту.  
Что Сэму удалось выполнить первое испытание.

Так вот это сознательно было; "так получилось" совпало с тем, что Сэм планировал с самого начала, - или это просто так получилось?  
А потом уже Сэм решил: ну тогда - нате?

В моей реальности он пошёл сознательно. Но в моей реальности он "искал".  
Что произошло в этой? Что на самом деле, блин, произошло и происходит у Сэма в голове?

House's head - Wilson's heart.

Может, в этой реальности Сэм готов был принять диново...  
Сказать: ок. Я буду жить счастливо. Я мудак.  
В конце концов, это же самый разумный вариант, разве нет?  
Дин погибнет, спасая мир, а Сэм сможет жить в нём так, как всегда хотел?

Сможет?!

...

Но Сэм наобещал, конечно, с три короба. Что обоих выведет.  
Опять нет простого условия "живи".  
Опять есть какое-то там счастье даром для всех обиженных.

Блин, он понимает или нет, что это из-за него в том числе?

Народ, не безмолвствуйте. Он понимает или нет?!  
А?

А?

...

Кхм.  
Я серьёзно, если что. Вопросы не риторические. Что-нибудь знаковое на этот счёт будет... дальше?

8-15: :facepalm:  
Общая реакция на серию: :facepalm:

Коп, конечно... ещё один "Я живу с Големом".  
Вот так и объясняй внезапно нагрянувшей маме, почему у тебя две зубные щётки. Порция, плохая собака; где же твоя девушка, не планируете ли вы свадьбу?  
Мда.  
Шоу наше в этом плане становится похоже на Доктора Кто.

Он мне нравится.  
But what I wanted to say is... y'know, when you're a kid, they tell you it's all "grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid and that's it".  
No.  
But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that... and so much darker... and so much madder.  
And so much better.

Посему, с этими вашими interspecies relationship я ок, так что "собака мне нужна больше, чем жена" мне пофигу.  
Напрягают непонятки с неравенством. Direct command и всё такое.  
В принципе не люблю отношения "формально неравных".  
Все эти господа со слугами и далее в том же духе.  
Не то чтобы нельзя, а как-то неправильно это. Если они ведут себя именно как неравные. Если они в постели, но один на ты, а другой на Вы.  
Ну неправильно.  
Либо в постели и оба на ты (оба на вы), либо не в постели.  
Эти вроде ведут себя как равные... однако ж, всё равно что-то напрягает. Вот я говорю ему "Я люблю тебя", а он может в любой момент дать мне приказ, которого я не смогу ослушаться.  
Бррр.  
Ну да ладно.

Вообще не поняла фишки с familiars. В чём хозяевам профит от того, что партнёр может превращаться в кошку?  
Нет, я понимаю - в бультерьера. Тот ещё аццкий хаунд, как по мне...  
Шучу. Серьёзно: в чём прикол? С человеком планировать всякие тёмные дела веселее, чем с кошкой.  
Никакого оскорбления кошек, вы не подумайте! Но блин... не понимаю.

Или они просто... ну вот такие уродились? А ведьмам приходится с этим мириться?  
Нет ощущения, что (они дуалы) гармония какая-то в этой области существует...

Линия какая-то банальная, и на этом фоне - сияющие Винчестеры.  
Вообще не пойми что и не пойми о чём.

Дин со своим "давай найдём другого пса"... нет, ну собственно.  
Почему-то знакомая эмоция. У Сэма.

Собственно, вспомним, прости Господи, Эми. Да-да, Эми из седьмого сезона.  
Тогда же было продекларировано: когда ты не справляешься, семья приходит на помощь.  
Сэм до сих пор в этих категориях мыслил. Что ему пытаются помочь, потому что он не справляется. А вот щас он справится, и тогда все поймут... и он сам поймёт...  
Определить "си поры" не могу. Где-то это... до пятого. Ну, вы понимаете.

В случае той же Эми его "не справился" было обоснованно. Тут же... нет.  
Тут просто - "А давай я всё-таки за тебя сделаю, а?"

Он же понял, понял, что это не к нему лично.  
Но всё равно не нравится.

Не нравится, доводит эта черта в близком человеке.  
Хоть ты и десять раз понимаешь, что это не тебя считают кем-то там, а "просто человек такой".  
Доводит.

Купил какой-то еды, хотя ты говорил, что тебе не нужно. Купил порошок стиральный - а вдруг у тебя кончился? - а ты ещё вчера им затарился по полной программе и стоишь теперь, как идиот.  
Если сам его попросил купить - пиши пропало. Скажешь "две" - купит четыре. Скажешь "четыре" - купит восемь. Скажешь "ни одной" - купит десять.  
Попросил его о помощи - через десять минут чуть ли не со слезами умоляешь забыть об этой просьбе. Попросил выключатель починить, а он ремонт капитальный устраивает. А то ведь мало ли что.

Доставал тебя всё утро - "возьми зонт", "дождь будет", "смотри какое небо".  
"Нет, не возьму - Ладно".  
Заходишь в трамвай, лезешь за кошельком - оба-на, зонт. Подложил. Пока ты в душе был.

Деньги в неожиданных местах обнаруживаются.  
"Точно у тебя есть деньги? Точно есть? Точно-точно? Давай ещё сто рублей дам на всякий случай?"

Уборка тоже. "Давай я сам здесь уберу", "Не лезь, тяжело, я сам сделаю"...  
Моешь пол - он за тобой по пятам ходит, повторяет: "Давай я сам".  
Распределили обязанности, кто что красит. Докрасил свою часть побыстрее, идёт к тебе: тут сложно, давай я сам закончу...

Тут сложно, тут тяжело, тут дорого, тут много... давай я сам, давай дам, давай сделаю!  
Выбил с боем право хоть что-то делать, выгнал с концами, запретив все поползновения... чувствуешь себя козлом.  
Потому что вот ты сейчас что-то делаешь, а он там в соседней комнате - ничего не делает. За тебя переживает. И всю ночь спать не будет, пока за тобой не переделает.

Раздражает.  
Раздражает, что человек тратит силы, деньги, время... хотя ты и сам прекрасно справился бы.  
Ну просто... нерационально это.

Ну вроде всё решили уже, и всё равно - давай я сам.  
Не нравится это Сэму.  
Ну вот просто... раздражает. Как черта. Не имеющая к нему, Сэму, никакого отношения. Про "младшего брата" и "самостоятельность" уже давно забыли. Тут другое.

Ну хотя... может, и есть тут что-то...  
Типа "ну ты же знаешь, что я могу..."  
Типа - ну глупо же это, ну ты же веришь, ну я знаю, что ты веришь, ну почему ж ты так себя ведёшь?

Сэм, по сути, говорит: остановись немного. Притормози. Хватит всё на себя тянуть.  
Он давно об этом говорит (опять же, уже не в контексте младших братьев).  
Только что Дин из этого выводит... финальный кадр 7.08, о дискордия.

Может, Дин и правда...  
Не знаю... думает, что Сэм со всем справится, а потом скажет: "Ну окей, Дин, я и без тебя могу работать, это окончательно подтвердилось"?

Не знаю, что будет дальше, но у меня ощущение, что Сэм не заморачивается сейчас на отношения с Дином.  
У него главное - дело. И с делом он боится не справиться.  
А что там с Дином сейчас, его мало волнует.  
Он говорит ему старое "Остановись", зная, в общем-то, что не остановится.  
Он слушает от него старое (!) "Я верю в тебя" - ну так ничего нового он и не узнаёт.

И к чему всё это?

Что это ему приносит?  
Ничего у него не изменилось от этих диалогов.  
У Дина - ...

:facepalm:

8.16-8.17: oh, death  
8.17 началась с визуализации происходившего на эмоциональном уровне последние, эм, восемь лет этого шоу.  
И с фирменной эстетики кровавых умывальников.  
Ну замечательно же.

Люди, вы чо. Какое 5.22. 5.22 там и близко не было.  
Это совершенно другое было.  
У Дина с Касом сами отношения совершенно другие.

Это даже не тянет на традиционное выворачивание наизнанку. Типа один уболтал, а второй проникся, но вместо того, чтобы тут же встать плечом к плечу и поклясться в верности, умотал с вундервафлей.  
Это даже не "поиздевались сами над собой". Ну есть же у них ещё что-то святое. Есть, я сказала.

Это вообще не из той оперы. Это просто штамп.  
Абсолютно без наслоений 5.22.

Это уж тогда с 6.22 тогда сравнивать надо.  
У Дина в пиковой ситуации единственный аргумент остаётся - про семью.  
Собственно, в пиковой ситуации и говоришь то, что в голову приходит, то, что твоё, то, что тебе самое важное... не думая, как оно сыграет: некогда просто думать и всякие там манипуляции выстраивать.  
Касу это и не помогло никоим боком.  
Дин сделал, что мог, а Кас сам справился, как-то так. Не было там того, что в 5.22 (не буду говорить, чего "того": мне от этого плохеет).  
Таких сцен - множество. А 5.22 (при всём моём неприятии многих моментов) была уникальна.

У Дина с Касом что-то другое было. Что-то, как раз для таких сцен подходящее.  
Что Каса вечно куда-то не туда, а Дин вечно разгребает. Успокаивает и приводит в чувство мир это кровоточащее истерическое кидающееся в крайности прекрасное и правильное нечто.  
Ну, это примерно как сэмохейтеры видят понятно что.

Правда, оно (то, что с Касом) тоже умирает, если ещё не умерло.  
Как будто он снова осознаёт свою великую отдельность.

Так что ноль эмоций. Случилось и случилось. Вполне ожидаемо было, даже.

Прометей замечательно задал нынешнюю тему шоу. Живёт, чтобы умирать.  
Так они и живут, чтобы умирать.  
Клинит меня на этой теме... ещё со времён как раз-таки Кенни, да.

"Ouch. Yeah, mauling hurts like a bitch. I've gotten mauled a good... fourteen times, I think."  
The Mole frowned at him. "You're not sure?"  
"It all sort of blends together after the two-hundredth time," Kenny said, retrieving the box of cake mix from the floor. "I couldn't keep track if I wanted to."  
"'Ow does it 'appen?" the Mole demanded, because he'd always wanted to know, and... Kenny shrugged.  
"Hell if I know."

8.16, конечно... Они спустились с Олимпа и учатся жить среди людей....  
Ну да ладно.

Разговоры Мэг с Касом диковаты; ещё и пиццу припомнили, для полноты дурновкусия.

Про то, что Кроули перекрасил её в блондинку, внезапно напугало.  
Ну не смешно, ну правда ))  
Я вот вполне представляю себе какой-нибудь фанфик автора типа schildkroet - с двадцатью страницами непрерывного описания пыток. Там и перекрашивание в блондинку может случиться. Для какой-нибудь извращенской цели.  
Ну правда.

А что до кровавого кашля и устрашающих Касовых речей... ну что могу сказать.  
Нет больше в этом драмы никакой, в Сэмовом молчании на тему.  
Просто так принято у них.  
Все всё понимают. Они знают, что мы знаем, что они знают...  
Наступает решающий момент - всё проговаривается.  
Импала - всё закрепляется.

И всё, и поехали. Кто со скрижалью на автобусе, а кто умирать.

8.18  
Ну, все мы родом из детства. В смысле - всё это есть пошло ещё от Бендеров.  
Первый сезон (да и второй) вообще занимательно смотреть на предмет... того, что потом во что-нибудь разовьётся.  
Не сюжетные линии, а сами категории эпизодов.  
Например, когда в Hell House на сцене впервые появились эти двое идиотов-типаохотников - эх, кто же знал, что можно сразу писать пропало. Что это - предвестие экзальтированных издательниц, Бекки и ряженых на конвентах.  
Когда в Hollywood Babylon упомянули "цветовую гамму поярче" - кто знал, что можно ждать пророка Чака, форумы и французскую ошибку.  
Ну а Бендеры... Бендеры выдали people are crazy.

Лучше всего маньяк вышел в 7.15 Repo Man. Эпизод вообще претендует на мою любимую серию всего постпятосезонья.  
А в этом (восьмом) как-то даже и многовато эпизодов на тему "Люди - психи". Это в сочетании-то с Бенни да с Кейт из тинвульфового повелителя мух.  
Да, повелителя-то мух напрямую помянули. Как и напомнили про Ленор, наличие пятидесяти оттенков серого, детей, охоту, месть и тому подобное. Всё собрали, короче.  
Но всё опять же свелось к тому, что действует нечеловеческий псих.

Когда выясняется, что он и правда лишён чего-то человеческого, что он психически нездоров, что он... в общем, в чём-то становится легче.

Собственно, заподозрить неладное стоило ещё на сочетании тригонометрии и отрубания голов. Или на вафлях. Потому что не будет этого. Никогда.  
Не оказался бы Виктор (блин, какого чёрта, не трогайте это имя) психом - что-нибудь другое бы вылезло.  
И Дин с его рефреном про "закроем врата, и всем будет счастье" тут прав.  
Не то чтобы прямо прав - непонятно вообще, к чему он это: как будто у нас тут ПиДжеевский Мордор, и с уничтожением Саурона все орки красиво провалятся под землю.  
Прав в том, что просто так всё хорошо не будет. Он знает.  
Он знает, что у них всё не будет хорошо. У деток.  
Не будет всё так, как эта Крисси обещает.  
Ну вот не будет, и всё.

А вообще, пусть кто-нибудь ещё что-нибудь скажет про Гарта.  
Гарт на данный момент - наиболее адекватный из всех "сторонних" охотников, которые встречались нашим.  
Он - уже даже не из сторонних; уже даже из категории Бобби, Руфуса, Эллен и Джо.  
Все остальные, кроме знакомого Дина из третьего сезона - исключительно показать, что люди психи.

Всегда напрягало это в СПН: одиночная деятельность. Каждый по своими моральному кодексу. У кого-то "Рубить всех монстров", у кого-то - "Давайте вендиго пожалеем: у него же тяжёлые обстоятельства"... как-то это всё хреново.  
Я за лигалайз, в общем.  
Не знаю, как и почему, но за )

Нашим во всём повезло тут. Вплоть до того, что человек-псих самоубился. А в предыдущем эпизоде его феи прибрали. Чтобы проблема "что с ним делать" ни в коем случае не возникла.  
Ладно хоть злодеи из окон случайно не выпадают, как у Диснея.

Кучу проблем поднял автор в своём произведении вытащила из разных закромов эта серия, и то, что внешнее разрешение конфликта присутствует, но внутреннего так и не происходит ни одну из них не решили и не решить... ну, как обычно.

А наши забавные. Разговор в начале особенно забавный.  
Не к добру.

8.19  
Ну, это уже совсем умирание. Переименовываю папку в "Ходячие мертвецы".  
Не могу не сказать: я так и знала, что "очереди" Кроули придумал, лишь бы перед Касом пооригинальничать, а на самом деле у него там долбаный Сайлент Хилл.

ПС. Курю и на 8.20. Где наша не пропадала.

8.20, точнее, не про неё  
Всё. Посмотрела. Поравнялась с вами.  
Вспомнила, как одна девушка на одном форуме никак не успевала читать книгу одновременно со всеми и вопрошала: ну вы же потом ещё раз всё со мной обсудите, да?  
Ну так вот: спасибо всем, кто тут пережил процесс по второму разу.  
Не, серьёзно.

По следам 8.20  
После вчерашнего нонстопа вдруг вспомнилась комната 101 из 8.02. Как говорится, "зато честно".

Вообще, улыбает курс зарубежной литературы, прочитанный нам в этом сезоне. Вчера добили.  
"Убить пересмешника", кстати, люблю до безумия. По ходу дела, она фтройке книг-без-которых-немыслим-этот-мир.  
Жду, когда объявится Холден Колфилд. Вот уж кого нам не хватало в спн.

8.21-8.22  
Год назад, наблюдая, как Винчестеры судорожно мечутся по номеру под Кроулевские вытирания ног о непреложную истину и почти единственное, что осталось живым в этом шоу, я бы испытала другие чувства.  
Сейчас я знаю, что это умирание, и от этого проще.  
На Ганнибала Лектера Кроули всё-таки не тянет.

Карвер не мог не знать о культе личности Сары Блейк.  
Абсолют, идеал адекватного и хорошего человека, признавшего в В. тех, кто спасает. Естественно, она поговорила с Сэмом. Естественно, у неё своя и хорошая жизнь. Естественно, она должна была умереть.  
Удивлена, что не пошли дальше и не сделали её ещё и беременной.

От Метатрона и Каса осталось ощущение "и все ведь чем-то заняты".

Кас всё время старается и сделать правильно, и угодить Дину. Зачем? Он ведь не хочет верить Дину, он хочет верить в своё - и чтобы Дин при этом не обижался.

Долбаный пятый сезон.

8.23  
"Магнолия".  
3 часа происходит какой-то пиздец, а в конце идёт дождь из лягушек.

8.23 (2)  
Близкие люди, у которых был общий красно-квадратный пиздец, говорят друг с другом именно так, как поговорили Дин с Сэмом перед исповедью.  
Я считаю, до мельчайших деталей оно поймано...

8.23 (3)  
И ещё - мне реально кажется, что в этот раз Кас уже не оправится.  
Я бы на его месте точно пошла бы курить травку и трахаться. Правда, в декорациях не зомби-апокалипсиса и не Дина - бесстрашного лидера это будет уже не то. Это будет отчаяние, а не позиция отчаяния.

Если, конечно, он всё не просчитал и это не было его хитрым планом.

8.23 (4)  
По крайней мере, одно желание финал мне исполнил.

«А не люблю я Кроули. Честное слово, чего я на самом деле хочу - чтобы с него спал весь выпендрёж и прочие шуточки про лосей. Как с той девочки из "Американской красоты" спадают нарочито сексуальные интонации; проклёвывается обычный детский голосок. Вот с Кроули пора то же самое устроить».

Интересно, что они с ним вот таким теперь будут делать?


	5. 7 сезон и спойлеры 8-го

7.01  
1) gotta be honest, a big part of me would jump for joy if it turns out Luci is telling the truth and Season 6 was all a hallucination in the pit! Then we cut to Dean (circa Season 5) pulling Sam out for real. Ha! They can have real Dean laughing about Season 6's dumb plots. "Seriously dude, fairies? And you thought that was for REAL?" (с)

2) Personally I want to spend the rest of the season with Mark P. making creepy lovey-eyes at Jared Padalecki and playing the mindscrew game. (с)

7.06  
Случайно наткнулась на отзывы на 7.06, сдуру решила почитать.  
"Истеричка"? "ПМСница"?  
Я не верю, что эти люди никогда в своей жизни, никогда и ни от кого не уходили, хлопнув дверью. Вот просто - не верю.  
Почему всё более-менее человеческое вызывает у них такое резкое неприятие?

7.13  
Народ вот говорит, что Дин не хотел убивать свою дочь (Боже, убейте меня. Сириоусли, шоу?) из-за презумпции невиновности. Типа "она же еще никого не убила".

Лолшто? Вот приходит к вам призрак и говорит "Я призрак, это то, что я есть, я убиваю людей и ем их руки, всего две вещи". И что, отпускать его?..

7.15  
Всё, подаю на них в суд. За плагиат.  
Я ведь об этом писала, писала, нашужмать! 

Писала, ага. Не про СПН. Про... вот это. Буквально теми же словами.

Правда, тому, что я тогда пыталась сказать этому миру, в 7.15 внимания уделили мало. Но возмущение чувака в ответ на фразу "Теперь ты справишься сам" - вот это мне прямо хлыстом по сердцу. Да-да-да, именно так. Эти мудаки, которые привносят смысл жизни и всё такое - они не понимают двух вещей: а) нахрен не нужно никакое "сам"; нужно только "с ними" и б) после того, как узнаешь, каково "с", уже невозможно "без".

А потом всё выворачивается наизнанку.

Поразительно, как рвется в голову всё прошедшее.  
Не могу говорить о серии человеческим языком, обсуждать Пеллегрино, огонек и прилетевший второй ботинок. Это всё тоже ага, но мое сознание плывет куда-то прочь.

(...)  
Однако, из-за всякого-разного я не приметила слона.  
Это с Сэмом самопожертвование случилось? Зеркалка с 6.22?  
Т.е. он начал разговаривать с Пеллегрино, чтобы Дина найти, и в итоге тот к нему в мозги пролез?  
Ого, нихрена себе.

7.16  
Что мне всегда нравилось в нашем шоу, так это умение превратить баг в фичу.  
Нет у нас возможностей сделать крутые спецэффекты? Да нипраблема! Мы засунем души в чемоданы, дадим Люциферу в руки лопату, а Смерть накормим чикагской пиццей. С этой точки зрения я не могу понять претензий к 5-22, типа, "и это апокалипсис?" Вы чего ожидали, бросание файерболлами? Тупые разговоры про папочку вписываются в эту картину как нельзя лучше.

Но больше всего меня окрыляет, когда они берут банальнейшую стереотипную ситуацию и с гаденькой такой улыбочкой прилаживают ее к каким-нибудь охренительно сверхъестественным существам. Тот же employee of the month Захарии, "Ад - это не Уолл-Стрит" и теперь вот "ГДЕ МОЙ КОФЕ?!" и левиафан, going all Wesley Gibson on his boss. Ощущение от этого примерно такое же, как от Смерти в Sims2, которая звонит по мобильнику и играет в "отгадай, в какой руке". А еще - что-то вроде замкнутого круга: помрешь - начнешь опять сначала. Попадешь в ад - там всё те же менеджеры по продажам и принципиальные боссы, попадешь в рай - там всё те же трудоголики и карьеристы, попадешь в чистилище - там всё те же подставь недавнее. И так далее.

Я буду смотреть это шоу, даже если в шестидесятом сезоне они решат, что главное зло - это курильщики и Росомаха из людей Икс.

7.17  
У меня к грядущей серии такое... устало-снисходительное отношение. Может, даже ироничное.  
По-моему, и мы, и они уже пришли к той стадии, когда в ответ на "Всё плохо" идет невнятное угу и тот самый (затраханный) усталый взгляд. Типа да, да, счас пойду на Голгофу, кофе дайте допить.  
Такие... менее серьезные проблемы после большого П. Они вроде уже и не такие страшные, но - противные. Мелкие, копятся, копошатся, не дают отвалиться и глаза закрыть. Перерыва не дают.  
На рандомной бывает срыв типа нусколькоможна?!, на остальных - то самое усталое и снисходительное. Ага, ага. Счас пойду.  
Даже новый большой П. - это уже что-то... не задевающее.

В этом сезоне В. - это что-то в духе той картинки "Я обязательно выживу".

Посмотрим.

7.17 again  
Та промка, что с Касом, вызывает у меня желание заткнуть уши и зажмурить глаза.  
Ситуация, лично мне дико неприятная. Не до отвращения, но до почти физического дискомфорта. Сделайте меня это развидеть, именно.  
Потеря памяти - и разговоры после оной. Когда один из участников разговора не понимает, о чем/о ком он на самом деле говорит, а второй знает, что первый не понимает, но поддерживает эту беседу.  
Ужасно, ужасно!..  
Ненавижу это просто люто и бешено. Когда знаешь больше, чем собеседник (про него самого знаешь!) - и притворяешься, что нет.  
Ну, и когда обнаруживаешь, что всё это время на самом деле...  
Ну ужасно же!

7.17  
Cтранная какая серия. Больная от начала и до конца, несколько похожая на старые добрые времена (под старыми добрыми временами я имею в виду адище пятого сезона :D, однако не "идеальную безысходность", а что-то иное и неидентифицируемое), но - странная.  
Часть с Люцифером и прочим идеальна (это опять самосвал с пряниками нам с Min_Daae), остальное же вызывает пресловутый дискомфорт и смутное ощущение... торопливости. Как будто бы очень много событий, каждое из которых стоит более долгого размусоливания раскрытия, упихали в слишком короткий промежуток времени.  
"Можете коротко, можете подробно, но регламент ваш три минуты".  
Прыгай, хватай, беги, тыщтыдыдыдыщ; не успел в одно въехать - на экране уже десять раз всё поменялось.

"Фанвидео" с Касом не понравилось, это могу сказать точно: влепили прямоговорение там, где прекрасно смотрелось бы умолчание.  
Про всё в целом с Касом мне еще недели три думать, вот бы счас хиатус; дожила, чего хочу, тоже мне.

Итак, больная, странная, наполовину идеальная, наполовину непонятная. Т.е. "хорошая" )  
Пойду (покурю) в люди схожу, на транспорте покатаюсь; авось к вечеру разберемся с чем-нибудь.

(...)  
Между беготней внезапно впервые за многамесяцев почитала ленту обзорного сообщества.  
Стало грустно; окончательно перестала что-то понимать, впала в некоторый ступор. Так и пойду сейчас с одним накрашенным глазом.

О бурении и пронзании  
:facepalm:

Когда ж я уже всё вербализирую и на этом успокоюсь :facepalm:  
Я становлюсь как тот самый антислэшер, который страдал от того, что во всех фильмах начал видеть, "где они найдут слэш". Вот тут точно найдут! И вот тут! И вон там тоже! ааааааа зачем я только!..

Случайная фраза - и мне теперь не дает покоя этот брат рыжей девицы из психушки!  
Этот брат!  
Жалкий, эгоистичный брат, который не в состоянии оставить девицу в покое!  
Не дает ей вести нормальную жизнь!  
Он струсил и не захотел пойти со жнецом дальше!  
И, и!  
Он таскается за ней после смерти и умоляет пойти с ним, потому что единственное ее назначение - именно в этом!  
Других он не видит! Конечно, куда уж ей!..  
Он не думает, на что ее обрекает!  
Думает только о себе!  
Ооо, этот брат, который оставляет за собой пожарища и горы трупов - а расхлебывать последствия приходится девице!  
Брат, из-за которого душа шея девицы - в шрамах!  
Брат, который ради того, чтоб на него обратили внимание, пойдет на что угодно!  
Брат с паппиайзами, который жалобно просит "не делать этого"!

А рыжая девица мгновенно хватается за первую же возможность избавиться от такого родственничка!  
Вот прям бизвапросов!  
Вы понимаете все, да, что это означает?!

Кто-нибудь, остановите меня, пожалуйста!

(Та женщина)  
Вот так заходишь с утра в интернеты, а у тебя Сэра ушла.  
Ну что. Появись эта весть в прошлом году, после 6.21, я бы воздевала руки и танцевала от счастья. Может, в первые дни после 7.10 - тоже. А сейчас... сейчас не буду.  
Я, эээ, оччень не люблю некоторые её моменты. Но вот это вот самое, "слила и уничтожила", не разделяю. Может, даже и рада бы, но не выходит.

7.18  
Отсталые слои населения посмотрели 7.18.  
I wish I could be more concerned about Bobby but he is in Supernatural; where sacrifices mean naught and you are brought back in the most absurd way possible to drag the pointless storyline anguish over coals again and again (с)

Проблема-то в чем. Над шоу незримо витает то самое big no-no относительно самых разных действий. 

Типа, нельзя заключать сделки с демонами. И кровушку пить нельзя. И... и понятно что. Я уже увидела всякое "Охотнику - стать нечистью?! Призраком? Давычоваще".  
Ну, в смысле, на деле-то выходит, что если очень хочется, то очень даже можно. И кровушку пить, и с демонами того, заключать. Приходится. И даже польза от этого бывает. Или по крайней мере, оно оказывается безвредным.  
Никаких правил, великий хаос, величайший хаос; строго и однозначно "хорошие" действия вызывают ужасающе-масштабные последствия, действия же плохие - тоже наоборот; всё не то, чем кажется, "это никогда не конец", после эпик-финала тебя донимают всякой мелочью, самопожертвование должно бы принести покой, но нифига подобного, грабли ждут тебя там, где ты только что постелил соломку, всё как в жизни, люблю это шоу. :heart:

Но вот с призраками-то всё всегда было чОтко. Все должны, значится, понять и принять, и - того. Вступить в луч света.  
И по идее-то, чтобы мы не сказали им "ах вы такие-сякие", они должны как-то разрулить положение. Чтобы и рыбку съесть, и всё остальное.  
И чует вот мое сердце, что разрулят они ужасающе. Случится там очередная няшка-разняшка, сделает призрак что-нибудь решающее, и - "теперь я могу уйти спокойно".  
Теперь. Я могу. Уйти. Спокойно?!  
Кого? Куда?  
"И жили они долго и счастливо... гыыы, пошутили и ладно, вы же смотрите СПН"!  
Бог не выдаст, свинья не съест! *А они, они!.. - Хрум-хрум*  
Из букв в, е, ч, н, о, с, т и ь всё равно складывается известное слово!

Это СПН.  
То, что ты однажды пережил чью-то смерть, не означает, что ты не будешь переживать ее снова. "Никогда не конец".

Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что - какое нафиг "теперь"?!  
Какое уйти спокойно?  
Вы чего?!  
Нельзя, нельзя! Никогда нельзя уйти спокойно! Жизнь их такая, что - никогда. Назвался груздем, стал призраком, "хочу остаться и помочь", - оставайся и помогай до конца! Того, который "света". Или их. Терциум нон датур.

А не дадут ведь.  
Убьют это устрашающе-прекрасное "взял и не пошел в луч света, ВОТ ПАТАМУЧТО КТО ЭТИХ ИДИОТОВ ПАСТИ БУДЕТ, ВЫ ШТОЛЕ, РИПЕРЫ ИЛИ КТО ВЫ ТАМ, АГАКОНЕЧНО, РАЗМЕЧТАЛИСЬ, МАТЬ ВАШУ ЗА НОГУ ТРИ РАЗА ЧЕРЕЗ ЗАБОР!!!"  
Каким-нибудь слезоумилительным "Теперь я могу уйти спокойно". Убьют.

Не потерплю! Разорю!  
Если они так сделают, я... пойду на диван и буду плакать.

В моем мире было бы вот то самое, которое до конца.  
Ну не дадут же, а. Ну не дадут же.  
Убьют этим благоглупым "низзя".

А вообще, хорошая серия. Они упомянули Звонок! Они упомянули Звонок, дорогие мои, хорошие! Это ведь издевочка такая была, да? да? Типа "ну да, сейчас пойдут разговоры про "слизали со Звонка" - чо, думаете, мы сами не знаем? Гыгы".

Скоро это на новый уровень выйдет. "Сэм, я хочу тебе сказать... ну, ты понимаешь, зрители опять скажут, что "Динбыникогда", но я вот хочу..."

Гарт этот, опять же, со своей дамой и близняшками. Забавно, вообще. Так вот смотришь на таких людей и не думаешь даже, что у них там своя жизнь какая-то есть. Нормальная даже жизнь. Понормальнее, чем у иных.

И вообще.  
Дышим дальше, говорю же.

7.19  
Единственная моя реакция - помимо так она что, спала с обоими В.? - это ДИНА ЖАЛКО ПЗДЦ КАК 

Апд: нет, серьезно, я опять не приметила слона. Совершенно страшная и идеально безысходная ситуация. Просто кнутом по глазам.

7.19  
Замеченный краем глаза разгул боббихейтерства в англофандоме вызвал у меня стойкое wtf-expression. При этом, в то время, как половина народа явно до сих пор не простила Б. за речь про "boo-hoo, princess", вторая половина, в свою очередь, явно не простила шоу - за то, что оно продолжается.

(...)  
Фанфикшн я читаю редко и мало. Плоховато, всё-таки, воспринимаю явление. Сильно много ограничений для того, чтобы не выносило на первой же фразе; сииииильно много, начиная с языка (русский только раз в году прокатывает) и, хм, формы повествования. Оттуда, в общем-то, и следует, что читаю я только двух авторов. Зато всё )

К чему я это. Есть вещи, которые мною не воспринимаются тупонепонятнопочему (АУ, wee!честеры, слэш, херткомфорт), а есть вещи, которые не воспринимаются... по причине.  
Например вот, хэппи-энды. Не хэппи-энды в стиле "хотя бы одному из аспектов всё хорошо" или "призрак "всё хорошо" смутно виднеется где-то впереди", а именно Семеро одного ЖДУТ К ЕДЕ НЕ ПРИКАСАЮТСЯ ЧАЙ СТОИТ ПАР ОТ ГУСЯ ВАЛИТ ПОРОСЕНОК С ЯБЛОКОМ В РЫЛЕ ДЫМИТСЯ ТИШИНА У СЕМЕРЫХ СЛЮНКИ ТЕКУТ И ТУТ ВОСЬМОЙ ПРИХОДИТ ВСЕХ ОБНИМАЕТ УЛЫБКИ ЭЙФОРИЯ РАДОСТЬ ВСЕ СЫТНО ЕДЯТ А СОБАКИ ЗА ОКНОМ СМОТРЕЛИ В ХАТУ ТУТ ИХ УВИДЕЛИ И КАК НАКОРМИЛИ ДА ТАК ЧТО СОБАКИ ЕЩЕ ПОЛГОДА НИЧЕГО НЕ ЕЛИ ПРИШЛИ СЕМЬИ ВСЕХ ВОСЬМЕРЫХ РАДОСТЬ УЛЫБКИ СМЕХ ДЕТИ ИГРАЮТ СТОЛ ЛОМИТСЯ ОТ ЯСТВ.

Почему? Смешно (правда смешно: я была под столом, когда догадалась об этой причине), но - потому что это воспринимается мною как нечто вроде... предательства?  
Ну, по отношению к ним.  
Которые там. В седьмом сезоне.

7.20

Ну чо.

1\. Кто-нибудь сомневался, что Бобби'll go vengeful? Встаньте! А теперь идите в туалет плакать - ведь мы все смеемся и тычем пальцем!  
Я предлагаю этому шоу оригинальный сюжет: несколько серий нагнетается дикий ангст на тему "может случиться плохое событие Х, ах, вдруг оно случится?.." - а затем события Х не случается!  
Всё!  
"Потрясенные, мы вскочили со своих мест".

2\. Ага, отлично. Дин подсказывает, как флиртовать, Сэм знает, на что давить, когда имеешь дело с гиками. Идеальная команда!

3\. Девушка - задрот "фандомная лиса", ну отлично же. Это, между прочим, почти то, что я хотела бы видеть вместо Бэкки. Бэкки у нас тоже давала подсказки, прямо следующие из ее фанатизма: а вот в такой-то книге, на такой-то странице...  
Однажды я подсказала чуваку из сообщества "что вы потеряли?" сцену из СПН и потом испугалась, что он так и вывесит у себя в посте - Мунлайт ин Водка подсказала мне, в какой именно серии на пять секунд на заднем плане...  
Правда, фанатизм у Бэкки однонаправленный был, а тут - богатый опыт (гг!) и внезапно фраза про эвиллордов с их особыми мечами, которая нуобязатильна еще сыграет, ну вот не сойти мне с этого места.  
И она приняла до и после, наш человек!  
Вообще...  
Такой... привлекательный фрико-гиковский образ, молодцы авторы, поймали волну.  
Образ такого... товарища, который где-то в своем мире живет, но как до дела дойдет, это самое дело сделает. Вот это и из Бэкки сделать хотели, но вы знаете, как я отношусь к Бэкки; всё равно уебище.  
Ну хорошо, не уебище, а человек, который считает себя уебищем и потому уебищем на самом деле становится. Как там бедный Сэм изо всех сил старался ей что-то хорошее сказать, а Дин глаза к небу возводил!.. Правильно последний Гарта к ней не пустил, правильно!.  
В общем-то, то, что все эти гики-фрики, в общем-то, нормальные и даже хорошие люди, - пускай доносят. Правда, пускай. Я люблю, когда такое доносят. Все мы немножко лошади!

4\. Кстати, о выпивке. Гг, забавно:  
\- I was drunk. It was Comic-Con.  
\- We've all been there.  
Если вот так вот перевести:  
\- Я напилась... на Комик-Коне.  
\- Ну, все мы там были...  
Умоляю, пусть переведут так! Я тогда смогу с чистой совестью добавлять - да неужели, мистер Эклз! Вы были на Комик-Коне, кто ж мог подумать!

5\. Дин молодец. Сперва разберемся с первой проблемой, а затем... затем разберемся со второй проблемой. А не - "ооооой, сколько на меня всего навалилось, аааааа, спасите!". Уважаю до безумия.

7.21  
Иногда наступает момент, когда ты говоришь что-то вроде "Я напишу это у себя на футболке".  
Так и вышло с большинством диалогов из этой серии.

\- That's God and his shiny red apples.  
\- I can't live in the desert. I'm applying to Princeton!

АПД: как только я услышала светлое имя Метатрона, то мгновенно подумала - ну наконец-то. Как только объявится Метатрон, они просто не смогут обойтись без аллюзии на Догму. Ну не удержатся. Тут трудно удержаться.  
Мои ж они няшки! :heart:

7-21 (2)  
А я знаю, что мне это всё напоминает:

\- Что с тобой?  
\- Со мной ничего.  
\- Я ухожу.  
\- Я тоже.  
Молчание.  
\- Я долго спал?  
\- Не знаю.  
Молчание.  
\- Куда мы пойдем?  
\- Недалеко.  
\- Нет, нет, пойдем подальше отсюда!  
\- Мы не можем.  
\- Почему?  
\- Нужно вернуться завтра.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Чтобы ждать Годо.  
\- Ах, да. (Пауза.) Он не приходил?  
\- Нет.  
\- А теперь уже слишком поздно.  
\- Да, уже ночь.  
\- А что если нам это бросить? (Пауза.) А что если нам это бросить?  
\- Он нас накажет. (Молчание. Смотрит на дерево.) Только дерево живет.  
\- (смотря на дерево) Что это?  
\- Это дерево.  
\- Да, но какой породы?  
\- Не знаю. Ива.  
\- Давай посмотрим. (Тянет за собой к дереву Владимира... Они застывают  
перед деревом. Молчание.) А что если нам повеситься?

...

\- Ну что, идем?  
\- Идем.  
Они не двигаются.

(Спасибо, что живой)  
Одному Богу известно, когда я посмотрю завтрашнюю серию. Но вот внезапно - пара рандомных мыслей про седьмой сезон.

В пятом сезоне был совершенно четкий... концепт Team Free Will. С работающим (и сработавшим!) механизмом и мощной... эмоциональной составляющей. В шестом случился нехилый откат назад - со всеми этими бездушными Сэмами, Бобби с "не рассказывал весь год" и Касами с "ЛУЧШЕ БЫ ТЫ ЕГО СРАЗУ УБИЛ".

В седьмом сезоне расклад примерно такой же, как в пятом. Есть Big Bad, выпущенное на волю одним из участников TFW, есть дружественный демон, есть не особо дружественные ангелы; есть даже пророк. Ну, полная картина.  
Есть, в конце концов, TFW. Впечатление мое от них на данный момент... как от "обхода" в ортопедическом госпитале. Лежала я тогда не то чтобы совсем уж с неходящими, но, скажем так, с не особо передвигающимися. И вот - перед обходом эти люди соскакивали с коек и кто как, хоть на костылях, хоть пошатываясь, судорожно "наводили порядок", а потом - руки по швам! - смиренно ожидали этого самого "обхода".

TFW и выглядят так, будто их силком вытащили из кроватей и выстроили в ряд, приказав держаться кому за стеночку, а кому за ближнего. Такая вот... неустойчивая конструкция. Кас в том состоянии, в каком мы его застали в 7-21, призрак, пост-Люциферный Сэм и Дин, с которым, по моему скромному, всё совсем грустно.  
И вот они должны, значится, это. Мир спасти. Опять.  
Еле на ногах стоя.

И вот я не знаю, что там должно случиться, в финале и предфинале, чтобы я увидела какое-нибудь воссоединение, победу и углубление связи. Из моего телескопа победа в таких условиях равна чему-то вроде "ну слава Богу, пойдемте все хлопнемся лежать, пока снова в ряд не построят".  
Но вся фишка в том, что я и без воссоединений, побед и углублений связи буду любить это шоу. Оно у нас "тяжелый крест", а не "без извилин".

7.22  
Отсталые слои тоже посмотрели. Правда, вполглаза и в сумраке, так что надо оставаться на второй год смотреть снова. Пока что четко запомнилось следующее: шизофреническая атмосфера, всё больше сходств с концом пятого сезона ("чума", кто попало в союзниках) и совершенно прекрасный диалог из серии:  
Сэм: Бла-бла-бла-бла-бла...  
Дин: Короче, что делать-то с этим?

А вообще у меня тут личное достижение: мне удалось (ну, почти) посмотреть сезон в онгоуинге. Серьезно, достижение. Ни с концом четвертого, ни с пятым, ни с шестым каменный цветок не выходил.

Каким-то диким образом это символизирует... призрачную надежду, что ли. Какое-то... выравнивание жизни. MAYBE ONE DAY!..

Guess what? 7.23  
Мои ощущения сразу после просмотра под катом.

Листья клёна падают с ясеня - нихуя себе, нихуя себе!  
Я смотрю на них, и действительно - охуительно, охуительно!

7.23: метаморфозы

Что-то я ничего не поняла про Каса (опять). Не уловила, как происходил рост гражданской сознательности. В начале серии птички, рыбки, медведи и зайки, перемежающиеся попытками выдать информацию и отмазками, затем то самое Nobody cares that you're broken, clean up your mess, после которого вновь птички-рыбки и - внезапно адекват, который продлился вплоть до финальных титров и рос в геометрической прогрессии.  
Это что, всё Nobody cares сработало? Вот что крест животворящий делает!

Nobody cares - это, конечно, пять. Надо бы взять на вооружение:

Призрак ПапыДжона (а я уверена, что о нем ненадолго забыли): Ну вы понимаете... Я хотел как лучше...  
Дин: Nobody cares that you're broken, clean up your mess!

Люцифер (который снова завелся у Сэма в голове): Ну вы знаете... папочка меня не любил...  
Дин: Nobody cares that you're broken, clean up your mess!!!

И в финале:  
Бог: Ну вы понимаете... создавать миры - это очень сложно... а фанаты...  
Дин: NOBODY CARES THAT YOU'RE BROKEN, CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!

Вообще, вспоминается, как кто-то острил насчет Крипке в пятом сезоне: "отправил Дина к Лизе, Сэма в ад, продал сериал японцам и свалил". Так вот Сэрочка наша тоже в этом смысле молодец.  
Только не разрулить всё в первые три минуты, только не разрулить всё в первые три минуты!..

(Спойлеры)  
Я как обычно. Сперва почитала возмущения по поводу спойлеров, затем сами спойлеры.

Вот это - "Sam finally went, 'You know what? Everybody I know is dead. I'm gonna leave. I have nothing anchoring me back" - напомнило мне один Min Daae'вский фик со вставной АУ:

""Dean's dead," the devil says softly. "Why keep saying no for him? The other angels are gone, they've given up. Everyone's given up but you. No one's going to hold it against you, not anymore. You can finish it. Isn't that what you want? An end?"  
It's a nice idea. A nice thought. He's been alive too long. And there is no one left to let down".

No one left to let down это тот еще мой любимый концепт, вместе с усталостью от спасения мира (привет, начало седьмого сезона, ты так мне нравилось). Я люблю это шоу, в нем всё кишками наружу и всё "как в жизни".

Cпойлеры II  
Что еще я могу сказать о войне во Вьетнаме:

Ситуация, в которой оказался Сэм на момент сезона восемь, страшна, по моему скромному, до незримых пределов. Я имею в виду ситуацию "Близкий человек пропал, и ты не знаешь, что с ним". С ним может быть что угодно. Что угодно. А ты не можешь узнать, что именно. К люциферу всевозможные "пока ничего не известно, можно надеяться". Определенность лучше. "Я ушла от тебя к Васе с соседней улицы" лучше, чем "я ушла от тебя, тебе лучше не знать, почему". Почему? Потому что ты умираешь от болезни и не хочешь, чтобы я это видел? Потому что ты узнала что-то из моего прошлого и сочла это недопустимым? Потому что тебе угрожали с пистолетом у виска? Тебя шантажировали? Тебя похитили? Ты всё это время притворялась в своих целях? Тебя заставили, и тебе сейчас где-то там плохо, а я об этом не знаю?  
Не знаю даже, как дальше это описывать, потому ограничусь банальным: кто испытывал, тот поймет.

Так вот. Решения, которые в этих ситуациях принимаются, - любые решения, хоть жить, хоть не жить, хоть пить, хоть заводить детей, хоть исследовать метеориты, - они, эти решения, принимаются не так легко, как кому-то, наверное, кажется.

(Всплеск эмоций)  
Кстати, насчет "фанаты не любят долгих расставаний братьев" - пошли нафиг, я за встречу в последней серии восьмого сезона, я что, вслух это сказала? - кто бы им об этом напомнил, когда они придумывали сюжет с поленом.

(sorry universe)  
Меня с марта преследует желание написать простыню о благоустройстве мира спн. Рассказать, чем же он мне не нравится - в целом, в частностях и в сравнении. Честное слово, над вернувшимся из чистилища Дином можно будет держать табличку "Ну, допустим, пробил ты стену головой - и что будешь делать в соседней камере?" Но формулировки не даются.

(Предсказание)  
Посмотрела промку.  
Ну чо. В восьмом закроют. В девятом откроют.  
Но мы же будем смотреть, да? Пусть хоть каждую серию новое слово божье находят.


	6. Общее

(Хейтеры)  
Ну хорошо. Я понимаю.  
Вот есть хейтеры. Они ненавидят персонажей. Это мне понятно.  
Хейтеры говорят другим людям, что они ненавидят персонажей. Это мне тоже понятно.  
Хейтеры убеждают других людей, что этих персонажей нужно ненавидеть. Это мне понятно меньше, но кое-как в картину мира укладывается.

А вот на чем КМ начинает трещать - на том, что хейтеры считают, что авторы тоже ненавидят этих персонажей.  
Точнее - что авторы пытаются показать нам, что ненавидеть этих персонажей - правильно.  
Намекают на то, что правильно всё смотрят/читают именно они, хейтеры.

И даже это еще не рвет КМ на части. Это всего лишь аналог обычного "только я знаю, что хотел сказать автор". Ну ладно.  
А вот что конкретно выносит мозг - хейтеры считают, что персонажей, которых они ненавидят, ненавидят и другие персонажи.  
Всё, вот тут приехали. Конечная станция, все прощаются и выходят.  
Как это работает, мне ясно. Все "плохое", сказанное другими героями в адрес Объекта, расценивается как их истинное мнение. Независимо от того, что с героями происходит, находятся ли они под кайфом/заклинанием/еще чем-нибудь, выкрикивают ли что-то во время ссоры или собственного брейкдауна. Соответственно, все "хорошее" объясняется различными "это он просто утешает" и прочими вариациями. Из всего этого выводится закономерное: все в шоу/фильме/книге ненавидят того же, кого ненавидят хейтеры.

Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что это уже, кмк, какой-то симптом уверенности в том, что все люди одинаковые. В том, что другой - это тоже я. Он может сколько угодно притворяться другим человеком, вести себя абсолютно противоположно, иметь другое мнение, прямо высказывать свое с тобой несогласие и посылать тебя нахрен - но ему меня не провести: он - это тоже я. Он мыслит точно так же, как я.  
Другие ну просто не могут не ненавидеть того, кого ненавижу я. Плевать на невежд с форумов, им-то истину не постичь. Но вот персонажи книг и шоу - вот они-то должны думать так же, как и я. Мы с ними правы.

Мне одно интересно - эти люди что, никак не могут отстоять право на собственное мнение, кроме как тем, что "авторы и герои со мной согласны, вы что, не видите?"

(Хейтеры 2)  
Динохейтеры меня не пугают, потому что там пугать нечему. Они какие-то... простые. Как дубли. Как три рубля.  
У них и претензии детсадовские. "Дин спит с нечистью, Дин спит с проститутками". Хотя вру, это не детсад. Это конец шестого - начало седьмого класса. Когда начинается вот это всё самое, и идет самый разгар "оскорблений" на известную тему. Света - звезда минета, Иванова - шлюха. И далее, и подобное.  
Фанфик этот, опять же. Порно от прозы. Такие тексты только на ЕГЭ и выдавать, в задании С. Часть "позиция автора" легко заполняется без какой-либо мыслительной деятельности.

Хейтеры Сэма - они страшны своей серьезностью. У них метод куда более продуманный - и, наверное, отвратительный. Тот самый, по которому пишутся всякие разоблачительные биографии, типа "Воскресения Маяковского". Просто-напросто берутся все поступки фигуранта - и каждому из них приписывается самая низменная мотивация из всех возможных. Работает безотказно: этак и того, кто всю жизнь котят с деревьев спасал да приюты строил, можно мудаком объявить.  
Всё у них тоньше и продуманее. Они как мощная корпорация рядом с динохейтерской песочницей.

(А Сэра!..)  
Вчерашние разговоры про "хэппи-энд от Сэры" побудили меня к различным мыслительным операциям, итогом которых стало кристально ясное осознание того, что в этом словосочетании меня всё-таки смущает.

Не то, что "Сэра же только мучает". Да, Сэра мучает - так же, как мучили Крипке, Сингер, Эдлунд и все остальные. Принципиальной разницы в организации мучений я не вижу. И Сэру не считаю монстром, испортившим сериал, дурой, оголтелой сэмодевочкой и далее по списку. Но...  
Но!

Основная моя претензия к Сэре сводится к таракану.

Ок, начнем сначала. Сэра вызывает у меня смутные ассоциации с Леонидом нашим Андреевым - по той единственной причине, что ЛА - это человек, который "всегда идет дальше".  
Если в его рассказе полунищего (и злобного!) мальчика впервые берут на Рождество в разнаряженный "господский дом", и шок-упоение-счастье этого мальчика вдруг концентрируются для него в восковом ангелочке с елки, - что, по-вашему, произойдет, когда окрыленный мальчик принесет ангелочка в свою хибару и поставит у печки?  
"Ангелочек растает", - скажете вы, и будете неправы. Точнее, правы только наполовину: ангелочек растает, и на его остатки залезет таракан.  
Понимаете, ЛА мало, что ангелочек растаял. Он идет дальше. Он идет дальше и водружает на кучку воска таракана!

Пожалуй, есть среди сценаристского братства еще один товарищ, который вызывает у меня подобные ассоциации - это РТД из всё того же "доктора кто". Тот вообще может пойти еще дальше - заставить таракана заговорить человеческим голосом и рассказать о том, как ему плохо. Но - странная штука! - таракан в исполнении РТД почему-то кажется совершеннейше "на своем месте". Ну вот такое у РТД мировоззрение. Ну вот невозможен его мир без таракана. Без таракана он какой-то... неправильный. Не то чтобы это вызывало у меня радость и счастье, но - по крайней мере, не хочется сокрушенно покачать головой, мол, "Ну что ж ты так, РТД, ну ей-Богу..." Имеет право.  
А Сэра...

Сэрино обращение с тараканом напоминает мне рисунки маленьких детей, которые, решив, что стул у них "не получился", подрисовывают стрелочку и подписывают - "стул". Но дело даже не в этом!

Ок, автор решает, что таракан необходим из-за и ради зрителя - ну вот не поймет идиот-зритель, что в этом месте надо плакать, ну не поймет, и всё тут! Значит, надо ему помочь. Надо ему такие условия создать, чтобы дошло вот прямо-таки непременно. Это как-то... оскорбительно, да? - но приемлемо. Хотя бы потому, что сам автор прекрасно осознает, что портит картинку, рисуя стрелочки с подписями. Но вот не может он по-другому. Не доверяет адресату. Не поймет его адресат иначе.  
И вот он... плюется, но рисует.

А Сэра!  
Сэра, по моему ощущению, стрелочки рисует не потому, что "зритель не поймет". А потому что ей самой кажется, что так надо, так правильно и красиво.  
Вот оно.  
То, что меня убивает.

И хэппи-энд от Сэры - чует мое сердце, это будет то самое "всегда идет дальше", тот самый таракан на оплывшем воске. Только с положительным знаком.  
Безобразно то, в чем нет меры, или как там оно было.

И Сэра...

Не хочу я финал, от которого будет КАК-ТО НЕУДОБНО.

(Спасибо, что живой)  
Спасибо, что живой  
Одному Богу известно, когда я посмотрю завтрашнюю серию. Но вот внезапно - пара рандомных мыслей про седьмой сезон.

В пятом сезоне был совершенно четкий... концепт Team Free Will. С работающим (и сработавшим!) механизмом и мощной... эмоциональной составляющей. В шестом случился нехилый откат назад - со всеми этими бездушными Сэмами, Бобби с "не рассказывал весь год" и Касами с "ЛУЧШЕ БЫ ТЫ ЕГО СРАЗУ УБИЛ".

В седьмом сезоне расклад примерно такой же, как в пятом. Есть Big Bad, выпущенное на волю одним из участников TFW, есть дружественный демон, есть не особо дружественные ангелы; есть даже пророк. Ну, полная картина.  
Есть, в конце концов, TFW. Впечатление мое от них на данный момент... как от "обхода" в ортопедическом госпитале. Лежала я тогда не то чтобы совсем уж с неходящими, но, скажем так, с не особо передвигающимися. И вот - перед обходом эти люди соскакивали с коек и кто как, хоть на костылях, хоть пошатываясь, судорожно "наводили порядок", а потом - руки по швам! - смиренно ожидали этого самого "обхода".

TFW и выглядят так, будто их силком вытащили из кроватей и выстроили в ряд, приказав держаться кому за стеночку, а кому за ближнего. Такая вот... неустойчивая конструкция. Кас в том состоянии, в каком мы его застали в 7-21, призрак, пост-Люциферный Сэм и Дин, с которым, по моему скромному, всё совсем грустно.  
И вот они должны, значится, это. Мир спасти. Опять.  
Еле на ногах стоя.

И вот я не знаю, что там должно случиться, в финале и предфинале, чтобы я увидела какое-нибудь воссоединение, победу и углубление связи. Из моего телескопа победа в таких условиях равна чему-то вроде "ну слава Богу, пойдемте все хлопнемся лежать, пока снова в ряд не построят".  
Но вся фишка в том, что я и без воссоединений, побед и углублений связи буду любить это шоу. Оно у нас "тяжелый крест", а не "без извилин".

(Third shot disintegrates)  
Внезапно подумала. Почему. Почему в спн нет удобного оружия, которое вырубает, но не убивает? Для тех, кого надо, ну знаете, вырубить, но не убить. Почему не случилось никакого Сэмюэла Замораживающее Ружье?

(...)  
Я недавно придумала самый худший (для себя) вариант концовки СПН.  
Это, конечно, развлечение то ещё - выдумывать "ещё хуже" и "самое худшее", когда речь идёт о нашем шоу. Интеллектуальная игра, буквально. Нехорошая такая игра.  
Ну так вот: финальным кадром становится ухмыляющаяся рожа Чака. С выражением "Ай да сукин сын!" До этого может быть что угодно: от утопления в кровавых ядовитых слезах до вселенского счастья даром и без обиженных. Если в финале будет рожа - я этого тупо не перенесу.

(Кстати о мире)  
Помнится, Винчестеры в финалке смутно напомнили мне некую серию House MD: команда глухой ночью откапывает в чьем-то саду дохлую кошку и ноет на тему "Многалет страданий-медицинского-практики, И ГДЕ Я ОКАЗАЛСЯ?!" Ну честное слово. Семь сезонов вот этого самого, и где они оказались?.. Кроули? Кроули ими сыграл?  
Да, седьмой сезон - это и есть производственный роман про Кроули. Вот уж кто трудился, боролся и добился. Прошел, ткскзть, путь от трейлерного зализывания ран в 7.01 до триумфального шествия в 7.23.

Всё, что кажется правильным, в конечном счёте оказывается чужой манипуляцией - и оборачивается кошмарными последствиями.  
А если не оказалось манипуляцией - значит, либо неправильное, либо всё равно последствия.

Этот мир сует им под ноги одни и те же грабли, но каждый раз меняет правила. Что ни делай - я всё выверну наизнанку. Выхода из этого всего тупо нет. Они уже пошли против всего на свете - и то Боженька поулыбался с бокалом вина: всё прошло как мне и хотелось!

За всеми этими бесконечными "можно то - нельзя это, а нет, погодите: это можно, а вон то нельзя... а вот это нормально... нет, уже ненормально... вам вообще всё показалось" всё равно стоит что-то незыблемое. Что-то, на чём это бесформенное уродливое уе... создание, sorry universe, держится.  
Раз уж оно такое уродилось, надо с ним что-то делать, верно?

Я зачем и смотрю этот сериал, помимо прочего. Они ж мне показывают. Дают понять, что и у нашего создания что-то такое есть всё-таки. Где-то. Как-то. Не хочется, правда, думать, что кто-то его спасает раз за разом, платит, аки JC, за его/наши косяки и проходит бесконечный квест без fail-safe.

Всё ли дозволено, блин. Тварь ли я дрожащая. Может ли что-нибудь оправдать то, что-

(Love will tear us apart)  
"Dude," interrupts Dean, "It's the fucking Apocalypse. We know." His green gaze is steady on Castiel again, measuring. There is a question there; it goes unasked. "Hang out here tonight." (c) 1shot

Ага. Это пост любви к Касу.

А было всё очень просто.  
Ничего, так сказать, не предвещало.  
Просто я задалась вопросом: а интересна ли мне история Каса сама по себе?  
Вот прямо так.  
Ответом было "Не знаю".  
Я сузила вопрос. Спросила: а стала бы я смотреть на вот это вне СПН?  
Не знаю.  
Ну не знаю! Просто так - вряд ли, а если бы к тому моменту я уже посмотрела само СПН...  
Э, не выходит.  
Как это - посмотрела само СПН? СПН без Каса?!

Бинго.

История Каса - неотъемлемая часть шоу. Растёт из него и в него же врастает. Бинтуется теми же бинтами.  
Не знаю, как описать. Не врубалась, никогда не врубалась в речи о Касе - злом разлучнике. Народ ведь сразу же после Лазаря схватился за голову - как же так, его же сейчас вместо Сэма!.. Ну естественно, в ответ на то самое gripped you tight and raised you from perdition фандом, поднимая факелы и вилы, сказал своё собственное Yeah... thanks for that. Не смей! Вставать! Между! Братьями!  
Какое вставать, думаю я. Какие братья. Этот персонаж на пятой минуте своего появления вступает с Дином в знаменитый (или он только в моей голове знаменитый?) диалог про "Хорошее тоже случается - Неее, мой опыт с тобой не согласен". Этот персонаж на голубом глазу (no pun intended) произносит то самое What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved? Действительно: в чём дело, блин, Винчестеры? Почему у вас всё так сложно? Всё просто, дорогие мои, мы хорошие ангелы, помоги нам, Дин!

Кас четвёртого сезона - это пока ещё что-то неоформленное, не вписавшееся в этот мир и никак его не отражающее. И объект моего восхищения. Совершенно потрясающее неприступное существо - потенциальное "наше", потенциальная часть команды. За ним следишь с тем же энтузиазмом, что и за Пиноккио: ну давай уже, ну когда же ты станешь настоящим мальчиком? Так хочется тебя на нашу сторону, чувак. Давай же, ну, ну ещё немножечко!.. Ну ты же уже почти!..

Я знала, что рано или поздно этому шоу понадобится персонаж, для которого Дин сможет озвучить очевидное.  
Серия про Вендиго со знаменитым saving-hunting уже была, но это было не объяснение непонимающему, это было напоминание - эй, чувак, ты не забыл, что ты на самом деле есть? 2.20 тоже уже была, уже было people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean, it is - но это было Диново; это были слова Сэма, повторяющие и суммирующие Динову... суть, всё то же своевременное напоминание - ты не забыл, что ты на самом деле есть? Это никогда не было объяснением, да, в шоу не было объяснения тому, кто не понимает. Это всегда было очевидно, всегда шло невыключаемым фоном, а если кто об этом забывал, ему напоминали.  
И вот. Появился тот, перед кем это пришлось отстаивать. Кто тоже знал, но никогда не ощущал очевидным выбором. Кому не напоминать пришлось, а пробуждать, что ли. Постепенно, с неудачами, с возвращениями на исходную позицию - и с победой.  
... you know what's real? People, families - that's real.  
Всё.  
Когда случился весь этот момент с зажиманием рта и ангельской печатью, я ликовала. Буквально - победно вскинула руки.  
Вот она - мечта идиота белого этика.

Дин ведь тоже ему сказал - всё просто. Есть правильное, а есть неправильное.  
Есть этот больной мир, и я - его - выбираю.  
Аххх.

Помните - I'll even take Sam as is? То самое, которое хейтеры радостно прочитали как "ради спасения мира даже Сэма терпеть согласишься"?

И случился kaboom.

Кас пятого сезона - это одна сплошная моя любовь. Весь пятый сезон - это одна сплошная моя любовь, а Кас - ходячее её воплощение.  
Не потому, что он забавный со своими мобильными-алкомаркетами-гамбургерами. Ох, Боже ж ты мой, как бы об этом словами-то человеческими...  
Кас теперь с ними.  
Теперь Кас говорит им всё то страшное, что они не озвучивают, что идёт вечным фоном. Вы облажались, ты не сделал правильный выбор.  
Кас ходит рядом тенью отца Гамлета, альбатросом, таскающимся за убившим его моряком, слоном, о котором нельзя говорить. Тот, кто возложил на них все свои надежды (ох, как народ ненавидел речь в 5.18!) - а они, они... а у них ничего не продвигается.  
Режущая безысходность; режущая постоянно и методично, всё в тех же местах всё с тем же нажимом. Тикающие часы. Время утекает, люди гибнут, мы ничего не можем. Бобби в инвалидном кресле - и Кас. И они. И это всё на них.

Мир - да, да, этот-мать-его-мир - всегда был для меня чем-то отдельного персонажа. А Кас был... метафорой мира этого, что ли.  
Ходячим воплощением и был.  
Ни больше, ни меньше )

А Сэм...

Кас и Сэм - это отдельная тема. Я никогда не понимала (прямо рефрен какой-то у меня), почему всё внимание отдаётся Касу и Дину? Кас и Сэм, люди, вычо. Вы посмотрите только на этих двоих. Вот уж где "всегда верил, что где-то есть Его Ангел" (с) и так далее.

Кас Сэмом с самого начала воспринимался как "не моё". Божественное, Диново, чьё угодно. Но не моё. Вообще, это как-то неудобно - когда кто-то с этим на короткой ноге (Как в том фике у 1shot: "Кас, захвати-ка нам пиццу - Дин, ты с ума сошел?!"), а ты, значится, не знаешь, как к этому подступиться.  
Поэтому я их люблю с самого "эт-то т-такая честь... - ... с демонской кровью" и до самого "Мы тебе поможем" в седьмом сезоне.  
Отдельно люблю 5.17 (вообще, очень люблю 5.17): Sam of course is an abomination. Вот так вот устало, буднично и с похмелья мир это говорит. Никакой драмы, С. Винчестер, успокойся ты с этим наконец...

А Дин...

Кас орёт на Дина в 5.18, неприступное существо из четвертого сезона разносит вдребезги (no pun... ) Диново совершенно логично-правильно-меньшееиззол решение. Полный разворот. То самое напоминание.

Потом, Кас и Бобби, Бобби со своим "Нашёл время страдать..."

Потом Кас, уже совершенно человек - "А, надо было соврать... ну короче, всё будет хорошо" - и смешки, смешки эти неловкие.

Потом случился kaboom...

... а потом случился шестой сезон, и всё вывернулось наизнанку.  
Мир пошёл вразнос, не справился сам с собой и в ужасе уполз наблюдать за пчёлами.  
Я не прощу эту сцену из 7.17. Это фанвидео про ярчайшие моменты Касовой биографии. Такой момент угробили. А вы - плащ, плащ... )  
Потом мир попытался хоть что-то исправить.  
Ага, попытался.

Кас в конце седьмого сезона - на это смотреть в буквальном смысле больно. Его разговоры в 7.21 (кажется), где про боженьку с наливными яблочками - это уже всё, предел, стоп-машина, дальше не поедем, выгружайтесь. Это уже мир, который дошёл до крайности, перешёл через крайность и отмерил столько крайностей, что сделал их новой единицей измерения. Это же просто слушать невозможно. Давай повесимся - нет, нам надо ждать Годо - они не двигаются.  
Шизофреническая атмосфера седьмого сезона, со всеми этими Бекки, Гартами и гениями-гиками, со всеми Кроули в тапочках и сердцами в пироженках, так и воплотилась в Касе.  
Оооой блин, я люблю это шоу.

... когда хороший человек всё же пошёл на войну, это уже не воспринималось как победа. Это было "ну ладно, так уж и быть", а не "Я! в вас! верю! я! за вас! умру!"  
Но это было что-то. Это было правильно.  
Отставили драму и пошли исправлять косяки.

Да, какое-то робкое выруливание на верную дорогу. Всю ту же, да, всё с теми же колдобинами и ловушками. Ничего нового. Это кино уже все видели.  
Нннно...

А потом случился kaboom.

Каса ещё с конца шестого было тупо жалко. Было не интересно. Было - ну как же так?  
Сейчас его не жалко уже, в хорошем смысле. И интересно. Куда это пойдёт. Куда он в итоге вырулит.

Я вот не знаю даже. Весь этот шум. Все эти динокасовцы, кто за кого умер и кто кого предал. Все эти "между братьями" и "сериал же о братьях".  
Вот хоть убейте меня - а я не смотрю сериал о братьях.  
Я смотрю... не знаю о чём. О любви. О своих белоэтических тараканах. Об аналогичном своему тупому опыту. О всяком-разном.  
Какой там "Кас отдельно" от всего этого.

"Castiel." There is benediction and aching sorrow, in that word. "You must be so alone." (с)

(limited)  
Шоу СПН вроде как известно своими супермегахаризматичными отрицательными персонажами. Не, не без этого, конечно, однако никто из них не сумел впечатлить меня так, чтобы прямо "Ахххх, ну почему такие кадры - и у противника?.." Мэг вызывала интерес ровно до тех пор, пока играла против наших. Кроули наоборот - "нравился", пока останавливал апокалипсис и орал во всю глотку про портного. Люцифер вызывал на удивление мало эмоций. Руби, конечно, самое то для объективного восхищения, однако я не могу ни "объективно", ни "восхищаться". То же самое ЖГД и прочие Аласторы.

Не, никто мне не "нравился".

За одним исключением.

Захария. Да. Благодаря этому товарищу я поняла, наконец, что имеют в виду люди, когда говорят про кого-то "он такой мудак, но я его обожаю". Я имею в виду не разновидность "Оправдаю мудака любыми способами", а именно такое, хм, восхищение при полном понимании того, что - ну, мудак. Причём нет, "восхищение" - это тоже не то слово. Восхищаться-то нечем особо. И "умиление" не то. И "забавляет" тоже не то...

В общем, не знаю.  
В общем... "нравится" он мне. Ну, вы понимаете.

(The Division Bell)  
Мне тяжеловато формулировать свои мысли по поводу Этого Шоу. Но. Факт остаётся фактом. Я собралась написать три строчки про траву зеленее, а вышла вот такая простыня.

Ну в общем.

Это будут Денискины рассказы. "Что я люблю и что я не люблю".

Я люблю 5.17. (где Michael stupid в финале). Ну вы понимаете, что это за "люблю" такое.  
В принципе, умереть хочется всю серию, но на I'm sorry, pretty sure you're heading in a different direction умереть хочется немедленно. В контексте всего остального.  
Неизбежность, вы понимаете. Что-то непоправимое уже произошло, и остаётся, как водится, ожидать финала. Того самого, который "bloody".  
Параллельно со всем этим ведь жизнь идёт. Параллельно со всеми ядерными грибами и кровавыми реками, буквально на их фоне. Со своими гамбургерами-носками-газетами. Как это вообще, как, если "конец немного предсказуем"? Как это, если вот тут, рядом с тобой... а ты... а оно... Это у меня не приёмы стилистические, это я правда не могу даже выговорить.  
Серия прекрасна от самого начала и до самого конца.

3.01 невыносима. Свет в конце тоннеля - это адское пламя.  
Третий сезон вообще невыносим. Я не испытываю к нему ничего похожего на "люблю". Но я признаю его существование как... уродливой аномалии, что ли. Чего-то внечеловеческого; того, что не должно существовать в принципе. Но оно существует, и я с этим мирюсь. Это настолько страшно, что в каком-то смысле прекрасно. Просто я не понимаю этого смысла.  
Дин.

5.14. Столько всего остального, из-за чего стоит испытывать эмоции, - а у меня из головы всё не идёт Кас на четвереньках, пожирающий мясо.  
Безысходность, вы понимаете.  
Сцена в самом конце, где они стоят у стеночки, - это квинтэссенция. Хотела скриншот повесить, да рука не поднимается.

5.16. и выстрел-заставка в начале.

Заставка пятого сезона вообще ему, эмм, очень подходит.  
Да будет свет ад пиздец кровь.

5.18. The power of love. Адам и его речи про семью.

Вообще всё, что после восемнадцатой. Да, и то, что с богами, тоже. Диалог Г. и Л. Кроули. Смерть с пиццей. Сэм и его счастливое прошлое без больной семейки. Кас и Бобби перед самым концом.  
Нет, не всё. Кое-что очень плохо, но об этом я говорила очень много раз.

5.13. Кас врёт Сэму. "Ангелы". Майкл, речи Сэма и папыДжона.

Начало пятого сезона вообще невозможно смотреть. Там до них как будто ещё не дошло. Там они ещё совсем не знают, чем всё кончится.

Да, кстати, о пятом финале. Меня никогда не раздражало "весь сезон мусолили, а потом разрулили за три серии Габриэлем из кустов да кольцами из машины". Я считаю, что... да, да, в жизни тоже так бывает. Чтобы тянулось, тянулось, а потом ррраз! и всё.  
Да, и произошло разруливание аккурат после 5.18 с финальным "Мы ещё полетаем". Можно смело считать, что сила любви всё преодолела.  
Правда, как и в жизни, преодолела она так, что проще было бы... было бы... было бы что?  
Аааааааа выноси святых и портрет генсека, я люблю это шоу.

... вообще, сложно найти в спн некое "когда Муфаса умирает". В смысле, то место, на котором рыдать будут все.  
Я - при всех тех жемчужинах мысли, что выдают и наши, и англофандомовцы - никогда не перестану удивляться тому, какие вещи замечают и отмечают люди.

Всё остальное я помню не так чётко. Четвёртый сезон так вообще сливается в одно красное марево, где совсем не до деталей - не сдохнуть бы...  
А раньше...  
Конфетки М&Мs, брызги крови на лице, стулья с клоунами, get some rest, полный ужас в "Вере" и... что-то ещё.  
Когда они идут себе по этим полям, и над ними яркое небо.

Брызги крови на лице у Дина меня пугают. Я так и дёргалась от капсов с 8.01. Брызги крови у Дина напоминают либо про Гордона и вампиров, либо про, собственно, Индиану.

В первый просмотр этого шоу я думала "Какая странная и забавная штука". Кто ж знал, что дойдёт до вот такого.

Опускаю все рассуждения о параллельных событиях моей жизни. Я вообще очень загадочна, когда речь идёт о событиях моей жизни. Это привычка/необходимость, а не, опять же, стилистический приём.  
Одно могу сказать точно: пятый сезон пришёлся кишкораздирающе вовремя.

А вот после него как отрезало.  
В пятом сезоне я не люблю ровно две серии: про конвент и про обмен телами. В шестом сезоне я люблю ровно две серии: финалку (6.22) и 6.20.  
Опять же, почему - потому что они напоминают мне этот самый пятый сезон.

Меня клинит на пятом сезоне так, как, наверно, кого-то клинит на Дине или на Сэме. А у меня вот такой объект восхищения - сезон.  
Даже Сэм - я всё-таки больше по сэмцентрикам - он и есть ходячее воплощение пятого сезона. Безысходности.  
Я люблю всех записывать в ходячие воплощения. Дин тоже ходячее воплощение. Я когда-нибудь напишу...  
Оно ни в коем случае не означает, что я воспринимаю их как метафоры или что-то вроде. С метафорами такого не бывает. У метафор всё спокойно.

Так вот. Мне было печально. Я думала о "потолке", о том, что трава была зеленее, о том, что убийственно прекрасного больше не будет.  
Все эти бездушные драмы и дикие запады шли себе мимо меня, а я всё печалилась.  
Я ругалась на разрыв с ЛизойБеном (мне очень нравилось, как они всплыли в 5-17), на возвращение Сэма в виде Вот Этого, на какой-то полный распад КСВ, на Кроули-главзло, на 6.21 и серию с инопланетянами и вообще на всё на свете.  
Со второго просмотра стало лучше. Но всё равно... не то. Нутром чую.

Причём, я не могу объяснить физический смысл понятий "нутро" и "чуять". Я не знаю, что мне нужно. Не ангст этот бесконечный. Что-то ещё. Неуловимо прекрасное.

Когда начался седьмой сезон, я подумала "Ну наконец-то! Оно снова близко к тому, что мне нужно!"  
Да. 7.15 - то, что нужно, в точности. На вальсах и разговорах демона с маньяком... аыыы, я думала, я с ума сойду вот прям на месте.  
Ещё серия про that's God and his shiny red apples.  
А вообще...  
Странная атмосфера в седьмом сезоне - временами полностью соответствующая, а временами - как лопатой по башке. То же фанвидео в серии про Каса. Там, где раньше было бы намёком, случайной фразой или движением на заднем плане - тут ВОТ ТАК ВОТ ПРЯМО СМОТРИ НЕ ПРОПУСТИ ДАВАЙ ЕЩЁ РАЗ ОБЪЯСНЮ. Или Бобби и его призрачное сползание во тьму и прозрение при виде отражения. Или ещё там всякое разное.

Зато остались все эти штуки из серии Люциферовых лопат и душ в чемоданчике. Не такие примитивные, как фэйри в микроволновке.  
Зато остался совершенно прекрасный больной мир и совершенно кишкоэтосамое "всё как в жизни".  
Много чего осталось, на самом деле.

А чего-то нет.  
Чего-то, что было в (скажем это вместе) пятом сезоне.  
И раньше. Оно всегда было. Просто в пятом до меня дошло.

Короче. Нет больше этого.

Это не сюжет, не "отношения" и не что-то ещё. Не ангст. Не ангелы и не демоны.  
Что-то было... на stone number one, на 7.15, на наливных яблочках. И прошло.

Самый максимум, что я могу сформулировать.  
Они в курсе, насколько этот мир больной, безумный, страшный и охренительный. Они в курсе. Вы не одни.  
Как-то так.

Я на что надеюсь-то, собственно. Что не будет "как раньше". Что будет "по-другому".

8.01, брызги крови и призрак тотальнейшего кошмара за спинами. И прошлое.  
Не люблю флэшбеки со времён лоста, ннно - и так сойдет.  
Посмотрим.

ПОСМОТРИМ.

(Чашка хлопьев)  
Я тут, конечно, не по делу выскажусь со своей гипотетикой - учитывая, что завтрасерия!, и все страшные тайны могут открыться вот прямо совсем скоро.  
Но тем не менее.

Начнём издалека. Я когда-то очень любила Саус Парк. Началось всё со случайного и переводческого, а дальше поехало. Не так поехало, как с СПН, но на несколько сезонов точно.  
Да, да, вот это, про круглоголовых человечков. Не все понимали, как я вообще могу такое смотреть - а дело было вот в чём: я воспринимала их как живых. Круглоголовых человечков, да. Я воспринимала их как живых людей, вынужденных жить в искусственном, гротескном, постоянно меняющем правила мире, который был создан с одной только целью - быть ареной для самовыражения неких Т. Паркера и М. Стоуна. И вся мерзость, что происходит в этом мире, подчиняется левой пятке ТП и МС, и только ей. Ну, какое самовыражение, такой и мир, короче. Как обычно, только... хуже.  
А вот теперь представим, что в этом мире есть живые люди, которые за полтора десятка лет задолбались играть свои роли, не взрослеть, высказываться по поводу глобальных проблем и тому подобное. Представим, что они изо всех сил пытаются понять, какого ж чёрта происходит. Представим, что некоторые догадываются и пытаются что-то сделать, а некоторые смиряются и воспринимают очередной закидон как само собой разумеющееся. "Я был пьян! - Ты пил пиво. - Оно безалкогольное! - Мы в Саус Парке".

Меня очень занимала эта тема. Прямо скажем, конкретно так занимала.

Так вот. На волне этой темы я прочитала шикарный англофандомный текст, в котором, помимо прочего, содержался следующий сюжет: герой слышит неудачно сформулированную фразу, делает какие-то выводы о третьем лице (что это лицо - мерзкий предатель с бочкой варенья) и страдает по данному поводу. Потом, естественно, выясняется, что он просто всё не так понял (тм); щенки и радуги, третье лицо разводит руками и говорит "Ну ты блин даёшь".  
Ситуация, прямо скажем, высосанная из пальца и похожая на спецдевайс для драмы. Но - то ли потому, что автор прекрасен и ироничен, то ли потому, что речь шла о крайне нестабильном подростке, то ли ещё почему-то - в общем, я прониклась.

Прониклась я как раз вот этим моментом "Я думал, что он козёл, а оказывается, он не козёл".

Прекрасное же чувство.  
Такой коктейль в нём намешан... и вина, и злость какая-то иррациональная на себя (на лицо, на причастных и снова на себя) и - грандиозное такое облегчение.

Прекрасно же, когда ты думал, что кто-то козёл, а он не козёл. Лучше бы, конечно, вообще никогда не думать, что кто-то козёл, но раз уж думание случилось - разубеждение просто необходимо.  
Очень меня интересует эта эмоция.  
Очень она мне близка.

...

Ну так вот. Если предполагать что-то этакое про Сэма - что его заставили не искать Дина (не знаю, кто, зачем, почему, что было под угрозой; просто даю костяк; силуэт этот у дома его заставил; неудивительно, что Сэм тут же сбил собачку) - короче, что не было выбора у Сэма, а сказать он ни о чём не может - то когда случится пафосное открытие правды, эта эмоция случится и у Дина, и у всех тех, кто... ну в общем, кого расстроила первая серия.

Это будет высосано из пальца и похоже на спецдевайс для драмы. Возможно.  
Но, возможно, я проникнусь.

П.С. Обратное, "про меня думали, что я козёл, а потом поняли, что нет", меня интересует куда меньше.

(Снова о текиле)  
Я потихоньку думаю о том, чего хочу от восьмого сезона. Вот тупо хочу.  
Хочу я, например, полного отсутствия папы Джона.  
Ну то есть... может быть, чтобы он стоял там призраком прошлого рождества. И всё. Ничего более.

Как объяснить... к концу пятого сезона его история кончилась. В самом пятом к ней добавились новые штрихи, а потом она завершилась. У меня сложился довольно цельный образ этого персонажа. Довольно ясное впечатление.  
Шрам не болел, всё было хорошо.

Шестой сезон папу Джона не трогал - ну, насколько я помню. Шестой сезон вообще, наверное, стоит ещё раз посмотреть и переосмыслить. Я ведь, пожалуй, в своё время не любила его в основном за то, что он не пятый. Ну как люди не любят Одиннадцатого доктора за то, что он не Десятый. Могло быть такое, могло - после сильного-то впечатления да годового перерыва. На второй раз он куда лучше пошёл. Может, на третий вообще всё отлично будет.

Седьмой сезон... для начала, там буйным цветом расцвело то самое прямоговорение. "Этот ваш" плащ, кстати, я к нему не отношу. Ну плащ и плащ, возил и возил, вернул и вернул - то самое "я верю, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор", как всегда, как раньше. Никакой вечной любви )

И в плане папы Джона... хм, возникло стойкое ощущение, что к этому моему уже готовому-в-голове образу давно почившего персонажа вдруг начали подрисовывать какие-то усы и хвосты. Искажать пропорции. Добавлять в его историю какие-то детали, которые казались... лишними. Неправильными. Как будто бы всё было нормально и в меру, а потом дизайнер решил, что если в серо-буро-малиновый не покрасить, никто не заметит.  
"Стрелочки пририсовывать" начал. Я писала когда-то...  
Не то чтобы совсем уж художник-варвар картину гения, но... этот Сэм в 7.03 и его жалобы на отца, "особенно когда напьётся"... что ещё за "больше текилы"? Шесть лет ни слова про drinking problem, и тут внезапно. Жирный намёк. Понимай как знаешь.  
Ну это ладно. Сэм, подросток, всё вот это давно известное в самом разгаре, причём - что поделать, ты ещё не можешь решать проблему как взрослый, не можешь действовать и уезжать куда хочешь с целью "жить своей жизнью", а не "потусоваться вдали от этих идиотов, питаясь пиццей". Остаётся только... ну, вы понимаете. Мало ли что он там ляпнул.

Но 7.10!  
7.10 и звонки! И Бобби в противовес! Ну вот чтобы прямо сразу было видно, где добрая Настенька, а где Марфушенька-душенька!  
Зачем?  
Мы и так всё уже давно поняли, честно!

Не хочу.  
Не хочу больше ничего слышать о папе Джоне. Буду себе думать, что 7.03 - это Сэм преувеличил, а 7.10 - Боббино сознание так взбрыкнуло.  
Что был там когда-то обычный человек, а не... приспособление. Не ангст из машины (с)

Я же летом пыталась в это врубиться, пыталась понять, зачем людям вообще нужен папа Джон - страшный монстр. Фанфики читала...  
Поняла одно: для этого и нужен. Для стороннего ангста и всяческих противовесов. Этакий чёрный рояль в кустах. Раздолбанный такой. Нужен он для сюжета - шесть человек его, кряхтя, выносят на сцену, и он там тупо стоит. Всем своим видом добавляя страданий и предпосылок для всяких страдальческих событий.

Ну серьёзно. Мы всё поняли. Не стреляйте в белых лебедей. Оставьте папу в покое.

(Её предел)  
Дорогой соседушка Дорогие видевшие серию! Я всё ещё не с вами по причине мазохизма любви к своей работе. Но тем не менее!

Тем не менее, я сейчас буду говорить о нашем шоу стихами.  
Да. Да. Можете ржать (с)  
Стихами чужими, разумеется.

(...)  
Но восходящий поток его поднимает вверх  
выше и выше. В подбрюшных перьях  
щиплет холодом. Глядя вниз,  
он видит, что горизонт померк,  
он видит как бы тринадцать первых  
штатов, он видит: из

труб поднимается дым. Но как раз число  
труб подсказывает одинокой  
птице, как поднялась она.  
Эк куда меня занесло!  
Он чувствует смешанную с тревогой  
гордость. Перевернувшись на

крыло, он падает вниз. Но упругий слой  
воздуха его возвращает в небо,  
в бесцветную ледяную гладь.  
В желтом зрачке возникает злой  
блеск. То есть, помесь гнева  
с ужасом. Он опять

низвергается. Но как стенка -- мяч,  
как падение грешника -- снова в веру,  
его выталкивает назад.  
Его, который еще горяч!  
В черт-те что. Все выше. В ионосферу.  
В астрономически объективный ад

птиц, где отсутствует кислород,  
где вместо проса -- крупа далеких  
звезд. Что для двуногих высь,  
то для пернатых наоборот.  
Не мозжечком, но в мешочках легких  
он догадывается: не спастись.

И тогда он кричит. Из согнутого, как крюк,  
клюва, похожий на визг эриний,  
вырывается и летит вовне  
механический, нестерпимый звук,  
звук стали, впившейся в алюминий;  
механический, ибо не

предназначенный ни для чьих ушей:  
людских, срывающейся с березы  
белки, тявкающей лисы,  
маленьких полевых мышей;  
так отливаться не могут слезы  
никому. Только псы

задирают морды. Пронзительный, резкий крик  
страшней, кошмарнее ре-диеза  
алмаза, режущего стекло,  
пересекает небо. И мир на миг  
как бы вздрагивает от пореза.  
Ибо там, наверху, тепло

обжигает пространство, как здесь, внизу,  
обжигает черной оградой руку  
без перчатки. Мы, восклицая "вон,  
там!" видим вверху слезу  
ястреба, плюс паутину, звуку  
присущую, мелких волн,

разбегающихся по небосводу, где  
нет эха, где пахнет апофеозом  
звука, особенно в октябре.  
И в кружеве этом, сродни звезде,  
сверкая, скованная морозом,  
инеем, в серебре,

опушившем перья, птица плывет в зенит,  
в ультрамарин. Мы видим в бинокль отсюда  
перл, сверкающую деталь.  
Мы слышим: что-то вверху звенит,  
как разбивающаяся посуда,  
как фамильный хрусталь,

чьи осколки, однако, не ранят, но  
тают в ладони. И на мгновенье  
вновь различаешь кружки, глазки,  
веер, радужное пятно,  
многоточия, скобки, звенья,  
колоски, волоски --

бывший привольный узор пера,  
карту, ставшую горстью юрких  
хлопьев, летящих на склон холма.  
И, ловя их пальцами, детвора  
выбегает на улицу в пестрых куртках  
и кричит по-английски "Зима, зима!"

/ Бродский, Осенний крик ястреба

(...)  
Решила с тоски шоу за што почитать kroki refur эту, про которую все некогда говорили со смесью благоговения и ужаса.  
Почитала, ничего так. На MD похоже. В том числе и тем, что обе они в итоге ударились в авенжеров.

Странное ощущение от фанфиков в таймлайне сезона эдак второго, во время этого самого второго сезона, судя по всему, и написанные. Фантомные боли наоборот. У меня ещё не отросла третья нога, но я точно знаю, что скоро отрастёт. Мне нафиг не нужна эта третья нога, лучше бы её и не отрастало никогда, однако сейчас, когда её всё ещё нет (но точно будет!), мне больно. Чего-то уже не хватает.

Начались обычные терзания между "а не перевести ли мне" и "как купим маховик времени, так и подумаем".

(...)  
О них  
Люди. А как вы вообще шоу пересматриваете?

Я три раза видела. Последний раз два с половиной года назад.  
Всё думала, что надо бы, потом поняла, что, видимо, так и не решусь еще долго.  
Я имею в виду... Вот прямо щас, с высоты нашего девятого сезона... туда, в первый, к мальчикам-зайчикам?  
Мне башку снесет, честно. И кровь носом. И сердце наружу через глотку.  
Cначала от одного вида, потом - от необходимости переживать это всё заново.  
Вот какой-нибудь шестой я бы посмотрела. Но не первые. Вообще. Совсем. Никак.

Нет, правда?

(...)  
Вот он - Сэм В. глазами фандома!

Добро пожаловать, сэр Бом!  
Вам чай с лимоном? С молоком?  
Ах! Что это? Разбилась чашка?  
Но вы не обожглись, бедняжка?  
Позвольте, я вас промокну…  
Пустяк! Возьмем еще одну,  
Я сам частенько их роняю.  
Не огорчайтесь! Выпьем чаю.  
Как там ваш родственник, сэр Бом? –  
Ну, тот, что пробил стенку лбом, –  
Встает с постели понемногу?  
Ну, слава богу, слава богу…  
Поосторожней, сэр! Ваш стул!..  
Как он ужасно громыхнул!  
Вы не ушиблись? Просто счастье!  
Что – снова склеить эти части?  
Не стоит, стул был старый – он  
Елизаветинских времен.  
Там вензель был на верхней планке.  
Оставьте на полу останки!  
Забудемте про старину;  
Давайте подойдем к окну.  
Тут вся стена плющом увита.  
Куда вы, сэр?!  
Окно закрыто!!!  
Вы не порезались стеклом?  
Нет? Это – чудо, милый Бом!  
Я показать хотел вам что-то.  
Вот эта ваза – терракота –  
Довольна ценная…была.  
Ну, ничего! Нога цела?  
Я рад, что вы знаток фарфора.  
Уже уходите? Так скоро?  
Почаще к нам!  
Всегда вас ждем!  
До встречи, дорогой сэр Бом!

(...)  
Окончательная капитуляция  
Я посмотрела даты выхода следующих серий СПН.  
.  
..  
...  
(*играет торжественная музыка, все стоят с серьезными лицами*)

Этого со мной не случалось очень давно. Если точно - последний раз я занималась подобным более года назад.  
До прошлогоднего зимнего хиатуса я еще как-то отслеживала онгоуинг. Весной собиралась бросать шоу, потом смотрела всё нахрапом.  
В этом году... опустим завесу жалости.

Нет, на то, чтобы смотреть в среду (среда? никак не могу привыкнуть, до сих пор), меня точно не хватит. Но, видимо, буду хотя бы на неделе выхода.

There is no place like home.

(...)  
Бог знает сколько не смотрела шоу.  
Но тут... пришло в голову неожиданно.  
Пришло в голову, что единственное положение, при котором Кас был бы к месту и на месте - правильно на месте - это мир нашего года.  
2014 Захарии.  
Упоротое и верное существо рядом с Дином-2014.  
Всё.  
Это - точка его приложения.

Он стал ускорять.  
Ничего не получилось.  
\- Попробуй еще разок, - взмолился Передатчик.  
Ускоритель заглянул себе в душу. Ему открылся бездонный колодец сомнения и страха. Смотрясь в него, как в зеркало, он видел лишь искаженное ужасом лицо.  
Мыслитель осветил ему этот колодец.  
Ускорители веками не расставались с сомнением и страхом.  
Ускорители воевали из страха, убивали из сомнения.  
Но на дне колодца... там скрывалась тайна ускорения!  
Человек, Специалист, Ускоритель - теперь он целиком влился в Команду, растворился в ней и как бы обнял Мыслителя и Передатчика за плечи.  
Внезапно Корабль рванулся вперед с восьмикратной световой скоростью. И эта скорость все возрастала.

(Лопата)  
Смотрю серию про Каса-бомжа, снова дергаюсь.  
Ну как это шоу, стокамнога лет ухитряющееся давать по мозгам, сердцам и яйцам самым неожиданным образом, может быть таким пошлым в мелочах?  
Прямо вот - когда сидит перед тобой умная и сильная личность, говорит тебе что-то такое без шуток сокровенное... а потом каааак отмочит разлапистую банальность.  
Не шуточку в стиле «Дин хихикнул - Сэм возвел глаза к небу», не что-то внезапно-абсурдное, не просто фигню... а именно вот такое вот... банальное, аж морщишься.  
Ну как так, а.

(...)  
Огосподи. У меня в телевизоре - Дин Винчестер в дубляже.  
Не готовила меня к такому жизнь.

ПС. Идет 6.02. Не прослезиться бы.

(...)  
Если говорить про СПН вот как на духу и на голубом глазу - будто бы не было ничего - то главное из главного, что для меня существовало в шоу (и что, естественно, вывернулось наизнанку), это -  
когда они были вот этим.

Впрочем, нет, совсем полная картина такова.

Именно за вот это, за Team Free Will, за то, как Кас становится частью команды, за то, как они все выходят на это поле командой, - я люблю это шоу до умопомрачения и тряски в коленях. Ну собственно, как обычно его любят.

Эх.  
Много всего произошло с тех пор.  
Я не знаю, как описать свои ощущения по поводу того, что случилось с Касом и его линией после.  
Впрочем, всё, что могло отболеть, отболело очень давно.

Покажу хоть фанфики о том, как всё было хорошо.  
Всё джен.

1shot  
unoshot.livejournal.com/  
www.fanfiction.net/u/2088201/1shot  
1shot была откровением. Если каждому суждено найти своего автора, то мне повезло вот так.  
Её язык, её стиль, её ситуации, её взаимодействия, её ангст и её юмор. Всё. В точности так, как мне нужно. В ниточку. В детальку.

The Mountains In Reply (перевод на русский от ScottStreet)  
Сэм и Кас. И потом Дин.

Tin Soldier (часть 1) (перевод на русский 1 части от DK-1010 аka спрут)  
Tin Soldier (часть 2) (оригинал - к сожалению, перевод, по всей видимости, заброшен)  
Сэм, Дин и Кас. И фразы, бьющие точно в ваше сердце.

Hide and Seek (оригинал)  
Самый специфический текст - психодел и Кас. И Сэм. И Дин.

In Excelsis (оригинал)  
Дин и Кас.

Angels We Have Heard (оригинал)  
Это вообще вершина творения, просто молчу, просто молчу и рыдаю.

Min Daae  
www.fanfiction.net/u/956978/Min-Daae  
Ну, если у каждого есть свой автор для чтения, то у каждого есть и свой автор для перевода.  
С ней надо аккуратно. Во-первых, 100500 работ, во-вторых, некоторые - душераздирающий ангст, хоррор и трэш.  
Приведу то гудение проводов, которое о том же.

Undo Redo (оригинал)  
Сэм и Кас разговаривают.

What We Could Have Been (оригинал)  
Сэм и Кас продолжают разговаривать.

After Life, Death (оригинал)  
Ангстовая АУ про Сэма, который сказал Да.  
Докурить и застрелиться.

BlueIris08  
www.fanfiction.net/u/985223/BlueIris08  
С этим автором у меня менее, эээ, личные отношения, чем с предыдущими двумя -)  
Но - всё то же. Юмор, ситуации, тона.

Knights, Kings and Sparrows (оригинал)  
The Nature of Angels (оригинал)  
АУ 4 сезона, кто бы отказался.

Вот так.  
Так.

(...)  
А я вот.  
Я вот.  
По образу и подобию всяческих «что надо обязательно сделать до тридцати» (встретить рассвет, прыгнуть с парашютом, вот это всё) - думаю, что надо успеть сделать уважающему себя фандомному деятелю, пока его шоу не закрыли.  
Кроме «посмотреть последний сезон», эй, задние ряды, не подсказывать.

Думаю.

Понаписать многостраничных излияний на тему? Многократно.  
Пообсуждать серию до пяти утра? Многократно.  
Купить фанстафф? До сих пор не сподобилась, к своему стыду.  
Поучаствовать в фандомном мероприятии? Многократно, группой лиц, по предварительному сговору.  
Посраться с анонами Поучаствовать в обсуждении на анонимной площадке? Было дело, задолго до того, как спн-анон появился вообще. В спн-анон ни разу.  
Посмотреть серию онлайн? Который год собираюсь, в этот раз надеюсь реально сделать. Почему я так люблю спать?  
Написать макси? Нет, вот это по ходу никогда.  
Съездить на кон? Как-то так вышло, что мне интереса к оным не отсыпали.  
Всласть пострадать из-за недописанного и ненаписанного? Вот это запросто.  
Случайно спалиться, обнаружив точное знание, кто на какой минуте что кому сказал дословно? Ещё как.

Короче, как ни крути, а я вполне себе уважающий себя фандомный деятель.  
Посмотрю что ли последний сезон.

И онлайн. Я обязательно должна испытать это чувство, как мне проснуться, как вот люди берут и просыпаются?..

(11.08)  
В эфире снова радиостанция «Седая опытная шлюха».

Смотрю 11 сезон. Третий год подряд массовый просмотр у меня приходится на ранний сентябрь, промозглость и какую-нибудь болезнь, чтобы из дома никуда. Никуда не деться с этой подводной лодки.

И там внезапно. Вот это всё. Вот вообще - всё.

Кровавые блёстки. Воображаемые друзья. Я говорила уже, несколько раз говорила, что в шоу в самых неожиданных местах обнаруживаются концепты, которые идеальным образом описывают и само шоу в целом.  
Кровавые блёстки.  
Воображаемые друзья.

Там, в этой серии, они и есть - в ней собрались все кровавые блёстки и воображаемые друзья фандома. Пре-стэнфорд, non-стэнфорд АУ, wee!честеры; все предал-бросил-променял, все пироги Амелии и Дни благодарения в чужих семьях; в конце концов, выплывающий откуда-то из совершенной тьмы ржавый кусок давно списанного корабля - «Это не люди». В конце концов, клетка. В конце концов, демонская кровь в канистрах, вина, Ильчестер, ярость, одиночество, страх, вера.  
Индиана.  
Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть.

И всё это в конечном счёте сводится к ребёнку, который не хотел быть один, и - к другому ребёнку, который не хотел быть один.  
И то, как вывернулось наизнанку всё, как присыпалось блёстками прямо на живые раны.

Это шоу никогда не - никогда не, я не знаю что, просто никогда не.

Недавно у qazanostra был флешмоб - какую серию увидели первой, когда пришли в фандом, почему шоу - это не просто шоу.

Рождественскую 3 сезона по РенТВ.  
На стыке пятого и шестого сезонов (в 2010-м).  
Вот поэтому.

(Песня про шоу)  
Сколько ни слушаю эту песню - а слушаю я её постоянно, спасибо подсадившему дуальчику, да застрянут навеки в его голове музыкальные произведения коллектива «Ленинград» или чего покруче - перед глазами встаёт наше шоу.  
Сплин, Нечего делать внутри

Нечего делать внутри, я стою на пороге,  
Жду, когда кто-нибудь треснет мне дверью по морде,  
Жду, когда кто-нибудь переломает мне руки  
Или попросит войти, или выгонит нафиг.

Кто я такой - наркоман, алкоголик, бродяга?  
Женщины смотрят в глаза мне и плачут от жажды.  
И половина из них чтит меня, как героя,  
Другие же чтут, как отъявленного негодяя.

Знай, я хотел убежать, но мне некуда деться,  
Ноты и тексты ты утром получишь по почте.  
Я пришел с войны, распахнул шинель,  
А под ней билось сердце,  
И это сердце никто никогда не растопчет...

Флот потопили - остались одни адмиралы,  
На фонарях объявились хорошие люди.  
В день, когда стрелки сошлись, я сказал своей маме:  
Мама, твой сын - пацифист, это неизлечимо.

Знай, я хотел убежать, но мне некуда деться,  
Ноты и тексты ты утром получишь по почте.  
Я пришел с войны, распахнул шинель,  
А под ней билось сердце,  
И это сердце никто никогда не растопчет...

Вполголоса радости нет - так ори, моя глотка!  
Рви тишину, как струну, своим воплем истошным,  
Бей в барабаны, стреляй из зенитных орудий,  
Только смотри, не забудь - за стеной спит ребенок...

Знай, я хотел убежать, но мне некуда деться,  
Ноты и тексты ты утром получишь по почте.  
Я пришел с войны, распахнул шинель,  
А под ней билось сердце,  
И это сердце никто никогда не растопчет...

(СПН и возвращенство)

Три года получала прогулы. Реал охватывал липкими щупальцами: не хватало не времени и не сил - не хватало меня.

Девятый сезон досмотрела в онгоуинге до 9.13 - нашего любимого санатория для души и сердца. Потом нырнула в пучины (примечательно, что именно на 9.13, вдвойне примечательно - что не из-за неё вовсе). Потом, осенью, запихнула в себя сезон цельным куском - и поразилось тому, насколько всё это не то, не так, не моё. Так и живут они в сознании - первая половина настоящего и целый сезон не. И не отменяют друг друга, и не сливаются, и даже не перекрещиваются.

У десятого смотрела и видела только первую серию, а потом... ну, ноль. Вообще ничего не помню из этого сезона, ну то есть вот никак, ни единой сюжетной линии, ни единого момента.  
Вру. 10.14 и мгновение после какой-то схватки, когда чужие уходят, и Дин тут же обмякает и падает на Сэма.  
Будто бы весь сезон, та ячейка, что предназначена в моём сознании для этого сезона - вся она заполнена до краёв именно этой сценой.

Вообще не помню 10 сезон, даже недавно подумала, что это сознание играет со мной в игры и на самом деле я и не смотрела его.  
Нашла левый трёхстрочный коммент в чужом дневнике, подтверждающий, что смотрела-таки, смотрела опять же осенью и ужасалась тому, насколько не так.

Одиннадцатый начала с опозданием на полгода, бросила. Реал тянул, тянул, тянул.  
Посмотрела очередной осенью, уже без прежних ярких эмоций - не моё, не так, неправильно. Ну или почти без них.  
Спокойно.

Как будто бы поначалу все эти возвращения были болезненны, потому что приходилось доставать из забытого пыльного сундука своё ветхое подвенечное платье - своё фанатство, своё восприятие, свои фильтры. Свою любовь.  
Надел: осторожно ступил в него, руки скользнули в твои-не-твои рукава - и оно рассыпалось прямо на тебе: холодно.

К одиннадцатому не осталось ни платья, ни сундука, ни меня, наверное, тоже. И потому было спокойно. С отстранённой такой тоской по ушедшему, а не прежним полудиким ощущением это не должно быть так.

А теперь вот двенадцатый, и я снова в оногоуинге, и я снова танцую - и даже посмотрела онлайн, и даже написала отзывы... коду написала, прости господи, когда такое было вообще - да никогда не было.  
Как будто бы нет больше этого древнего платья, как будто бы я впервые вышла из этого своего склепа - и нафига мне здесь, посреди пляжной вечеринки, наряды прошлых веков?  
Купила брюки семь восьмых и худ с пингвинами, кеды и рюкзак: танцуем под солнцем.  
Всё хорошо. Стараюсь не спугнуть.  
Они есть, я есть.

Всё слишком хорошо, а этот фильм довольно банален по своей сути: рано или поздно потянет могильным холодом, и я пойму, что пляшу посреди всё того же склепа; что мои руки обтянуты тканью, которая когда-то была белой, а теперь утратила цвет, фактуру, значение: утратила всё.

А пока мне хорошо. Слишком хорошо, сказала бы я, но я знаю этот танец и я знаю банальность этого фильма.

(...)  
Как-то я и не чувствую ничего особенного по поводу того, что премьера ЗВ уже совсем скоро (при этом - это не то «скоро», которым мы успокаивали себя прошлым летом; и даже не то «скоро», которое было летом нынешним).

Пойду, видимо, исключительно за компанию.

Серьёзно. Всё, что связано с, стало за это время настолько личным и внутренним, что кажется, будто любое внешнее, хоть трижды важно-эпохально-долгожданное, вторгнется инородным телом.

Парадокс фандомов: они приходят извне, вытаскивают из тебя всю душу и замирают где-то в глубине сознания. А потом - внезапно! - выплёскиваются оттуда тем самым фантворчеством. Круг замыкается.

Однако - слишком много уже всего нанизано, слишком много - уже моего, не того, что будет на экране, а того, что есть в моей голове.

То же самое произошло с СПН. Официальная версия - меня добила 12-09, но, само собой, дело вовсе не в этом, и не такие 12-09 мы переживали.  
Я просто - ну, не могу переплыть эту реку.  
Пусть оно живёт внутри, поняла я. Я больше не буду смотреть на то, что вне.

Такая любовь, однако.

И, тадададам, в этом посте сошлись, наконец, два тега про мои главные фандомные любови. И то, и другое схватило меня за глотку и ледяными пальцами вытащило наружу всё, чем я являюсь. Все мои тексты и переводы - подлинное отчаяние: что вы делаете со мной, зачем заставляете меня говорить.

Ну, я вроде всё сказала и всё послушала. Остальное тишина, типа.

Нагнала пафоса, чёрный плащ.

Грустно потому что. Всего лишь фандомы, типа. Всего лишь любовь.

(2020)  
1\. Зеленым огнем полыхает куст,  
Ажурен и влажен лист,  
А леди Мэри покоя нет  
Четвертую кряду ночь.

2\. Четвертую Божию ночь, едва  
Сойдутся стрелки часов -  
Сэр Джон взбирается под окно  
По лесенке приставной.

3\. Кухарки в сон, белошвейки в сон,  
Сэр Джон в безнадежный сплин.  
"Пойдем со мной, - умоляет он, -  
В кустах стоит цеппелин,

4\. В полях немотствует всякий зверь,  
Звезда коротает ночь  
За влажным облаком, и никто  
Не сможет выследить нас.

5\. От лисьих нор, от паучьих гнезд,  
От вересковых пустот  
Мы выправим курс на юго-восток,  
Чтобы услышать, как

6\. Перекликаются корабли,  
Идущие к маякам,  
А с берега ведьмы морочат их,  
И море дрожит во тьме".

7\. Но леди Мэри к таким речам  
Останется холодна.  
"Ступайте прочь", - говорит она.  
"Good night, - говорит она, -

8\. Я лорду-маршалу отдана  
И буду ему верна -  
Порукой тому пуританский пыл  
Отца и семи сестер".

9\. "Ну что ж, раз так", - говорит сэр Джон.  
"Я пас", - говорит сэр Джон  
И в мыльную лавку идет, едва  
Петух выкликает день,

10\. И ровно в девять разносчик Том  
С газетным листом в руке  
Заглянет в окно - а сэр Джон давно  
Болтается на крюке.

11\. Но ночью снова удар в стекло  
И голос: "Пойдем со мной,  
Там нету смерти, священник врет,  
Там холодно и светло,

12\. Шары, гирлянды и мишура,  
Как будто под Рождество  
На елке - и, истинно говорю,  
Мы нынче же будем там!

13\. Клубится пыль, утихает боль,  
Качается колыбель  
В густой ночи между двух огней -  
Звезды и свечи твоей

14\. (Смотри "Speak, Memory"). Это - срок  
Приходит ступить на твердь,  
Одной ногой оттолкнув порог,  
Другой попирая смерть".

15\. ........................  
.........................  
.........................  
.........................

16\. Шершав с изнанки ажурный лист,  
Зеленым пылает куст,  
И черный дрозд затевает свист,  
Изящен, как Роберт Фрост;

17\. Под шорох юбок, под скрип перил,  
Под азбуку каблуков  
Спускаются к завтраку семь сестер,  
Но нету восьмой меж них.

18\. "We can't believe", - говорят они,  
И можно держать пари,  
Что плотник сломает замок, но ни-  
Кого не найдет внутри.


End file.
